The Other Perverted Neko
by Akane Ume
Summary: Amu & her friends have graduated and now begin a new life in a new school. She and Tadase are even closer now, but what happens when Ikuto interferes? But not the Ikuto that everyone knows-this Ikuto comes from another world, is a psycho killer, and holds even more secrets that will put Amu and all those she holds dear in danger. And she has to keep him a secret...at her house!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Amu stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly, "Mmm…,"

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia came out of their eggs, "Ohayo, Amu-chan!" Amu sighed in slight irritation at how loud her Charas were being early in the morning.

"It's too early…," Amu laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. Ran flew above Amu's head.

"But it's a new school year! And you're starting Secondary School! And school is where all your _friends_ are!" Ran cried happily, waving her little pom-poms. Amu just groaned under the covers.

Miki put her little nubs on her hips, "Don't be lazy, Amu-chan! After all, Tadase is going to be in his new unifo-"

Amu bolted towards the bathroom, "GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" Her Charas all high-fived each other for their 'wake-up' plan being successful. Amu quickly showered, ran back into her room, and changed into her new uniform. When she finished, she ran downstairs and took a piece of toast from her father's breakfast plate, "Bye!"

"Eh, but Amu-chan, isn't it a bit early for you be going to school already?" Midori, her mother, asked.

"I just want to meet up with my friends!" Amu said in a hurried tone, rushing to put her shoes on, "Wish me luck! Bye!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BOYS~! THEY'RE DANGEROUS~!" Her father cried in despair, inciting a giggle from Midori.

"Bye Nee-chan!" Ami yelled happily.

"Bye Ami!" Amu finished putting her shoes on and closed the door behind her. Amu walked happily as her Charas flew next to her.

"Ah~, a new school! I'm so excited!" Amu said, stretching her arms. She was feeling really good today. And she felt very mature in her new uniform. It was the girl's version of Kukai's uniform. She was happy she got to see him again and that everyone else could attend the same school-save for Yaya and Kairi.

The images of them smiling appeared in her head. Her face let out a sad expression, but that instantly changed when she remembered she could visit them whenever she wanted. Her new school wasn't far from Seiyo Academy anyway. Kukai hardly visited only because he became very busy with sports when he entered this school.

Another image came in Amu's head. It was a memory of all the Guardians sitting together laughing and talking in the Royal Garden. Tadase, Nagihiko (now she found out he was actually Nadeshiko), Kukai, Yaya, and her. The original Guardians. The image of Tadase's smile warmed Amu's heart. She suddenly began daydreaming of them, at the beach, watching the sun set.

"You only got up early because you wanted to see Tadase in his new uniform~," Miki smirked, noticing Amu's mind wandering off.

"N-No! T-That's not true!" Amu cried.

Suu giggled, "Well, at least it's the same school Kukai goes to-desu~!"

Dia smiled, "And thankfully no one moved away, so everyone is together!"

"It'll be just like old times in the Royal Garden!" Ran yelled excitedly.

Amu looked down with her eyes closed smiling, _I'm glad we're all together again…Even though Yaya and them had to stay back because they haven't promoted yet, our schools aren't that far away from each other…And Ikuto and Utau's school is even closer to my middle school…_

"You're up bright and early, Amu," came a voice.

Amu looked up to see Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima smiling at them in their matching uniforms.

"Ohayo everyone!" Amu said as she walked towards them.

Kukai petted her head, "Ohayo to you too Amu!"

Nagihiko waved at Amu, "Ohayo Amu-chan!"

"Ohayo~, Nagi!"

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." Rima said with a smile.

"Ohayo Rima."

* * *

**~In Another World~**

"Get him back here! I want the least harm done to him! Tsukiyomi-sama will not be pleased to see Ikuto-sama hurt!" A blonde woman yelled. She wore sunglasses with a black suit and two-inch heels. She was being followed by several men and women in matching suits.

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled in unison.

Ikuto#2 was running through the forest, dodging bullets and projectile weapons, "_Dammit!_ Just leave me alone!"

"After him!" She ordered.

* * *

**~Back To Earth~**

"Yo, Tadase." Tadase turned around to see Ikuto and Utau in their own respective uniforms.

"Ikuto-nii-san! Utau-nee-san!" Tadase jogged a bit to his 'siblings'.

"You seem overly excited, Tadase." Utau said with her hands on her hips, "I bet you want to see _Amu_ in her new uniform?"

Utau hadn't changed her general appearance, but she had developed physically. A little anyway.

Tadase blushed, "N-No! T-That's not why I got up earlier than usual!"

Ikuto smirked, "Of course it isn't. Though Amu _is_ going to look really pretty in her uniform-that I can already tell. Unlike our _Kiddy-King_ here, who is too scared to even look at Amu."

"I-I won't lose to you, Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase yelled in a comical fashion, pointing a finger right in his 'brother's' face.

"_Whatever_, I just want to see how Kukai looks in his uniform! Can you two try not to make a scene when you see Amu? It's embarrassing for me. _Especially_ when it's around Kukai!"

"Oh, speaking of which Utau-nee-san…" Tadase said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I thought you were going to be home-schooled since you're a celebrity again?" Tadase asked curiously.

"_IF I WERE HOME SCHOOLED, HOW COULD I BE WITH KUKAI?!_" Utau yelled.

Tadase scurried behind Ikuto, who looked on at the scene with boredom, "G-Gomen!"

* * *

**~With Amu and Co.~**

Amu and her friends were happily chatting when the Humpty Lock began to glow suddenly. Everyone looked at it. "Eh?" Amu said, staring at her lock curiously. Everyone circled around Amu, staring at the lock. The lock then stopped glowing.

"What was that about?" Kukai asked confused.

"An X-Egg perhaps?" Rima asked.

"I don't sense anything…" Ran said, looking around. Daichi looked around as well, but couldn't feel anything.

"Me neither," Temari said, looking at her 'twin'. Rhythm just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"KusuKusu, how about you?" Rima asked. Everyone turned to the clown-like Chara. She shook her head though. Dia looked at the lock suspiciously, though didn't comment.

"That was really weird…," Amu finally said. Everyone nodded, when Nagihiko's watch began to beep. They all turned to him.

"Hm? What is it Nagi?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko had an 'Oh crap' face. He looked at his friends, "…The bell rings in five minutes." Everyone now also had 'oh crap' facial expressions and raced off to school.

* * *

**~In Another World~**

Ikuto#2 ran towards a clearing in the forest and stopped. He looked around panting and noticed he was surrounded by men and women in with guns, swords, and other weapons in hand. The blond woman in a black suit with a dark blue armband walked up to him, "Ikuto-sama, please return back to the castle."

"I don't want to." Ikuto#2 said flatly. He drew out his M1911-style handguns.

"You're still going to try to resist us?" She sighed in frustration, "Ikuto-sama, it's _futile_. So come back to the castle already!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't take orders from you nor my father." Ikuto#2 said, smirking in a cocky fashion.

"Fine. You leave us no choice." She extended her arms in Ikuto #2's direction, "Everyone! Attack!"

The group charged and fired towards Ikuto#2, who began shooting at unimaginable speeds. The group of over 100 was suddenly dead, blood pooling all over the grass. The woman, who had been the leader, was dragging her body away. Ikuto#2 scoffed at her and teleported in front of her. He then shot her thighs and calves, halting her actions. She screamed in pain and Ikuto #2 grabbed her by her ponytail and flipped her over onto her back. He pointed the gun right between her eyes.

"I know you were left in charge of it. I want it now." Ikuto#2 said.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about…" the blond woman said.

"Don't bullshit me. I'm talking about the Dumpty Key. Now give it to me."

"Never!" She grunted, blood pooling out of her mouth as she did. Ikuto #2 glared at her.

"This can only go about two ways. You separate it from your heart through that spell you know. Or I carve you open. _Your choice_."

The blonde gave a small smile, unnoticed by the teenager. _He knows so much already, and he's only 17. Heh, I'm actually proud of you._ Her small smile turned into a glare, "I will protect this why my-!"

Ikuto#2 shot the bullet between her eyes, killing her. He took out his sword and began cutting open her chest. He ripped her heart out, the blood splattering on his face and clothes. He cut open the heart, revealing the shiny and untouched Dumpty Key. It glowed, removing the blood from his hands. He smirked as his grip tightened around the object.

"…I've got it." He spoke softly, though filled with hurt and guilt. He didn't like to kill. But he had no choice this time. The mangled corpse began to glow yellow, gaining Ikuto's attention. He looked on as it glowed brighter and brighter. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, "Shit! It's a bo-" The body exploded, shaking the ground violently and creating a giant mushroom-like explosion. The surrounding area completely caught up in the blast.

The key began to glow and Ikuto #2 was pulled into a portal filled with stars and colors. The portal closed, shutting him inside, and away from the explosion. Though he didn't go out unfazed; his body was burned and he was covered in scratches and cuts from his battle, for he had not gone unscathed. He fell deeper and deeper into the portal until he noticed something glowing a bright white from under him. He flipped over and stared as he came towards the white light.

Ikuto#2 squinted as he got closer and braced himself. He curled himself into a ball and shot forward through the white glow into another world, similar to his, and it was nighttime. Though he didn't notice since his eyes were closed. He fell through a few trees, getting more scratches and cuts. He broke his foot and arm in the process of landing wrong. He landed with a loud thud.

Ikuto#2 lay there unconscious, covered in blood, some of his own and not of his own, with the glowing Dumpty Key in hand. He was covered from head to toe in bruises, scratches, cuts, and blood. The Dumpty Key began to glow blue and his foot and arm suddenly repaired themselves, fixing his deep fractures as if it were nothing.

* * *

**~With Amu~**

"Oyasumi Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Oyasumi Amu." Utau repeated.

"Oyasumi Amu." Ikuto said, making sure to add in a wink-something that went unnoticed by Tadase and Utau.

"Oyasumi everyone." Amu said with a sweatdrop.

As Amu walked through the mostly empty streets, she sighed in frustration and exhaustion, "Today was _horrible_!" Her Charas sweatdropped.

"Well, you did in trouble in almost every single class…" Miki pointed out.

"And you weren't exactly punctual to your classes either!" Ran added.

"And you kept tripping everywhere you went-desu~," Suu butted in.

"All of you shut up!" Amu hissed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better, Amu-chan." Dia said with a smile. Amu just sighed and kept walking. Amu felt tears coming but her emotions were cut short when the Humpty Lock began to glow again. The five girls looked at it shocked.

"Amu-chan, it's glowing again!" Ran and Miki shouted in unison.

"Eh?! Why?!" Amu cried.

"Amu-chan, is it an X-Egg-desu~?" Suu asked.

"But it's just like this morning, nothing can be sensed." Amu watched her lock with surprise. It suddenly came off her neck, shocking the five girls even more. The Humpty Lock kept glowing and began flying away from the them.

"M-Matte!" Amu yelled, running after it.

"Amu-chan!" the four Charas yelled in unison, following Amu.

* * *

**~At the Park~**

The lock floated further and further into the park's little forest, with Amu and her Charas racing after it. "Matte! Oi!" Amu screamed at the lock. The lock floated past some bushes and past a couple trees, then stopped floating and glowing altogether. Amu took this to chance to lunge out and catch it. She grabbed it and fell onto her knees. "Gotcha!" Amu said, proud of herself, despite the stinging sensation in her knees. Her Charas caught up to Amu.

"I wonder why it suddenly stopped here…," Dia asked curiously, looking around. She looked a few feet ahead of Amu, just over a couple small bushes and gasped. "Amu-chan! Look!" She said, pointing ahead of Amu. Amu followed her finger and gasped, her eyes widening. Without so much as a thought, Amu and her Charas flied up to the unconscious bloody figure in front of them. Tears began to swell up in Amu's eyes.

"…_Ikuto?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Amu felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Ikuto…!" Amu screamed. She ran to him and hugged his body, sobbing in despair. Ran, Suu, and Miki were flying around the two to see if Yoru was nearby. He wasn't.

"Amu-chan!" Dia called placing a nub on Ikuto#2's forehead, "Ikuto is still alive, but he's badly hurt. We need to bring him to the hospital! I wonder where Utau went…"

Amu rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, and put his head on her lap, as she slowly began cleaning his wounds with a handkerchief. She was being unresponsive. As she wiped the blood smears off Ikuto#2's face, she sensed something was different. She looked closely at his face. There were certain differences. Amu's eyes widened when she came to a certain conclusion.

_It couldn't be…This…This isn't…_ Amu thought. She pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

The phone rang twice when a voice came, "Did you miss me already, Amu?" Amu and her Charas' eyes widened with shock. "Oi, what's up? You call me and don't even answer?" Ikuto stated.

"Amu! Stop wasting people's minutes!" Utau scolded in the background.

"I have unlimited, ya know…," Ikuto said to her, "Anyways, why did you call Amu? If you wanted to hear my voice, you could have just told me to _come over_."

Amu held back her sniffle and spoke, "I just wanted to know if they let you guys leave the campus during lunch. Our schools have the same lunch time, but we're not allowed to leave. Kukai was pretty upset about not being able to see Utau today."

"_Really?!_ Don't worry Amu! I'll make sure to go to your school during lunch! Even if they won't let us, I'll just sneak out!"

"Relax Utau, they let us leave. We just couldn't today because we were busy getting familiar with the school." Ikuto explained.

"O-Oh. That's great then. Well, text me when you can come." Amu's voice was on the border of trembling.

"Amu."

"Yes?" She said, eyes brimming with tears.

"…Are you alright?"

Amu felt a tear run down her cheek, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just tired at how today went."

"…," Ikuto looked at his phone, "Alright, oyasumi Amu."

"Oyasumi Ikuto." Amu said, quickly hanging up. Amu's hand suddenly began to tremble and the phone fell onto the ground.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked in a worried tone.

"How…How could this _be_? I-Ikuto…How can there be _another_ Ikuto?!" Amu shouted at her Charas hysterically. Miki, Ran, and Suu flew to her and held her hand. They knew she didn't mean to yell, but she was thoroughly confused and see someone who looked like a close friend of hers in such a state, they didn't blame her reaction. Dia looked at the Ikuto on Amu's lap. She closed her eyes and began to think.

"Amu-chan, look! Around his neck!" Miki pointed out. Amu's eyes roamed to Ikuto#2's collar and saw the Dumpty Key.

"Eh?! B-But the Ikuto we just saw had the Dumpty Key around his neck?!" Ran wailed in confusion. "Maybe he's a thief and Ikuto just didn't notice it?!"

"I don't feel anything bad about him-desu." Suu said, trying to life the mood.

Miki nodded, "Plus, I think anyone would have noticed a look-a-like trying to steal from them."

"This may sound crazy, but what if he's Ikuto's doppleganger?!" Ran said.

"That's impossible, Ran. That only happens in movies and superstition. And even if it was true, aren't doppelgangers supposed to be at some other part of the world?" Miki said.

"Maybe he realized there was someone who looks just like him and decided to come to Japan-desu?" Suu asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Tsk tsk, such overactive imaginations. Doesn't the superstition go that if both look-a-likes meet each other, one of them will have to die?" Miki said, her arms crossed and shaking her head with a smile.

Dia spoke, "Suu, you might have a point there."

"_EH_?!" was all Miki could say.

"Well if Dia agrees, then I agree too!" Ran cheered.

Dia looked at the unconscious figure, _I do feel something though. But Suu is right: it isn't evilness._

"In any case we can't take him to the hospital anymore. By chance, though small, someone from the hospital might remember the Ikuto we know and would want to know what happened. Let's take him home to clean him up and give him first aid." Dia explained.

Amu looked at the unconscious figure below her. Her bangs were shadowing her eyes. "Amu-chan?" Suu asked. Amu's rubbed her eyes with her sleeve again and nodded.

"Yeah…we should take care of this ourselves." Amu said, carefully hoisting up an unconscious Ikuto#2 piggyback style. He wasn't as heavy as she thought he would be, but Amu still struggled a bit. As she walked back home, with the help of her Charas, she shuddered when she felt the blood soak into her clothes. And the smell of it was almost suffocating, so she tried to think of other things to not puke. After ten minutes or so, Amu had had enough.

She looked at Ran, "Character Transformation." Ran nodded with determination in her eyes. "My heart, unlock!" After Amu transformed, she flew into the sky with Ikuto#2 on her back.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Amu managed to sneak inside her house. She was lucky that her parents had decided to chaperone for Ami's field trip that day. She went upstairs and into the bathroom, putting the teenager inside the bathtub. Amu turned the water on, trying to find the right temperature to clean him with. She didn't want him to freeze, but she didn't want to burn him either. After finding a comfortable temperature, she put shampoo in his hair, getting the leaves, twigs, and blood out of his of his hair. The blood flowed down the drain as she cleaned him up. She decided to take off his shirt, after hesitating and blushing for several minutes. She was stunned when she saw all the scratches, bruises, and cuts his body was covered in. She quickly pulled his jeans up to his knees, noticing his equally damaged legs. Amu did a Character transformation with Suu and set to work. After an hour or so, the job was finished. Amu then dried him off with a towel.

Doing another transformation with Ran, Amu carried him to her bedroom. Setting him down as gently as she could, she sighed in relief as the transformation ended. "Now it's time for the bandages-desu!" Suu said, doing a Chara-Change, while Dia, Ran, and Miki struggled to hold up the first-aid box. Amu took it and after she finished bandaging him, Suu opened a drawer and pulled out a toothbrush. Amu was confused until Dia pointed out that there was some blood in his mouth. Amu, although very exhausted, agreed to brush his teeth and even his hair after.

Amu looked at the clock: 7:45. Her family was coming back at 8. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Dumpty Key, placing it on the nightstand next to her bed. As she stared at Ikuto#2, she was able to spot the few differences between this look-a-like and the perverted cat-boy who she knew.

This Ikuto had a slight, lighter pigment of skin, and his hair was almost an inch longer. He was the same height, but with just looks alone, he seemed to be even more mysterious then Ikuto ever was. And his hair covered his right eye. On a side note, his nails looked well taken care of. The unconscious Ikuto#2 had his shirt open, revealing a toned chest and lean abs, and uncovered bruises and cuts, since Amu didn't have enough bandages.

_Well, maybe not all doppelgangers have to be _exactly_ alike…_, Amu thought. She went to take a shower, her Charas following her. When the door closed, the Dumpty Key began to glow a beautiful blue, making Ikuto#2's wounds begin to heal at an alarming rate.

* * *

**~Dumpty Key World~**

The snow crunched under Ikuto#2's black boots. He had on a black coat on with black pants and a black, long sleeved polo. The Dumpty Key hung around his neck along with a matching tie the color of his hair. Ikuto#2 looked around, seeing nothing but a pitch black sky, with beautiful white snowflakes falling down gracefully. "Where am I?" he asked in a low whisper. The key began to glow, making Ikuto#2 stop his musings. "What the…?"

The key blew out a white light in three different directions, in front of Ikuto. The rays of light formed into egg shapes. The rays of light stopped and the eggs took on different colors. The first egg on the right took on a solid dark blue color with a silhouette of a cat's head. The one on the left took on a solid blue-ish black-ish color with a silhouette of a cat's head and two swords running diagonally into it, similar to a skull and crossbones design. The one in the middle took on a solid black color, with the same silhouette, but the holes of a skull were shown on the silhouette. The eggs cracked. The one on the right looked exactly like Yoru (Though Ikuto#2 does not know that). His eyes were blue with black slits and he seemed to have the personality of a curious slacker.

The one on the left looked like a pirate. He wore long sea boots and long and hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist, where his four pistols were kept in. He also had a long brown coat and a faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-colored back area and a torn white undershirt that somewhat exposed his chest. A red bandanna was also wrapped around his head. And a necklace with a cat's skull and crossbones hung around his neck. His eyes were a sky blue and he had the aura of adventure.

The one in the middle had black emo hair, with his bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black cloak on, that had a hood as well. Underneath, he had black, knee-high boots with black pants and a black long sleeved polo, with a dark blue skull and crossbones necklace. His eyes were a dark blue and they had a wild look in them.

Ikuto#2 looked at the three little things in front of him and smiled. "Yo."

"Ikuto~, aren't we going to get caught-nya?" Yoru#2 asked in a worried voice. His cat ears down.

"No Yoru, everything is alright now. By the way, how have you three been? I'm sorry for blocking you from coming out. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Being protective is good. But not having faith in your crew really puts us down, Captain…," the pirate-looking Chara said.

"I apologize, Jack." Ikuto#2 said, a nervous smile on his face.

"Haha! Worry not Captain! All's well that ends well!" Jack said happily.

"Well I won't accept your apology." The emo-looking one said, to which Ikuto#2 just rolled his eyes to in response.

"Is there any way you could ever forgive me?" Ikuto#2 asked sarcastically.

"I'll accept the violent splattering of your blood all over the place, you sarcastic little shit." Night said quickly.

"I'm bigger than you, Night."

"You're still shit." He responded casually. "In any case, are you aware as to where you are at the moment?"

Ikuto#2 looked around, "This seems to be a world inside the Dumpty Key."

"This world reflects your heart, Captain!" Jack said.

Yoru#2 looked around, "I don't think that's what Night meant-nya. I think he means in the outside world-like where you landed to-nya."

"Oh, that…Yeah, I have no clue actually…," Ikuto#2 confessed, laughing. His Charas all sweatdropped.

"You lost your compass, Captain~…"

"…I really want to make you scream in utter pain and agony for being such a clueless idiotic teenager!" Night said, his eyes glowing a creepy red.

"…I'm still confused as to why I have _you_." Ikuto#2 admitted, as he pointed at the emo Chara, poking his cheek after.

"You want to be _dark, insane, and full of bloodlust_, my friend." The emo Chara said, aiming to bite the finger away from him.

Ikuto#2 shook his head, "No, I don't think I do…"

"In any case Captain, this world is inside the Dumpty Key-we know that for sure-but the outside world is a complete mystery. Just like the open sea!" Jack said.

"We could have probably ended up in some torture room…" Yoru said.

"YAY!" Night cried happily, an evil smile on his face. Ikuto#2, Yoru, and Jack slowly backed away from Night.

Ikuto#2 cleared his throat, "Anyway, when I wake up, we'll find out. Can't do much about it, so we'll just have to wait." The three Charas nodded and returned to their eggs, and went inside Ikuto#2's chest.

* * *

**~Three Days Later~**

Amu sighed as she dumped her schoolbag next to her chair. She walked over to the sleeping figure on her bed and waved her hand in front of his face-no response. Amu hung her head in exhaustion and went over to her desk and started her homework. Her Charas sat in between them, looking back and forth between the two. After about five hours or so, Amu had finished finally her homework. She looked over at him again and growled angrily at him.

Due to his sudden presence, Amu couldn't focus for the last three days and she was already beginning to struggle in class. And it was all because a doppelganger. She couldn't even really stay with Tadase for too long on their dates, with constant fear, growing into paranoia, of her parents discovering the teenager. But even though the figure sleeping on her bed wasn't the Ikuto she knew, she couldn't stay mad at this Ikuto. Due to the condition that she found in him, she knew she would feel like crap if she had left him to die there. The word made her shudder. That was her absolute fear: those close to her _dying_. Amu shook her head to stop the thought from consuming her other ones and pushed it away. She looked at the clock. 8:54 P.M. She got her things inside her backpack and grabbed her pajamas, going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After Amu spent a couple minutes pushing Ikuto#2 to the other side of the bed, she crawled under the covers and tried to quickly fall asleep. Finding her efforts to be futile, she began glaring at the ceiling. Angry at her Charas for going to sleep so quickly, acting as if this was the norm, and angry for having her life turned into a paranoid nurse. She looked at the clock and was stunned to see the current time: 10:43. Amu starting to count sheep. After a couple minutes, her eyes began to feel heavy and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**~Time Skip: 2:37 A.M.~**

Ikuto#2's eyes fluttered slightly, and then stirred. After a little more stirring, he felt hair underneath his chin. The hair tickled him, making him smile in his half-asleep state. His eyes opened, not even halfway, only to come into contact with a dark room. He felt the hair under his chin again and slightly edged away. He then went back to his recuperating sleep.

Amu felt warm, very warm actually. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the sleeping face of the alien, making her blush up to her ears. She looked like a pink-haired tomato with pajamas, her heart thumping so much it sort of hurt. Amu sighed, and closed her eyes, embarrassed at how she had gotten that close to him in her sleep. She scooted away and got comfortable and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~The Next Day: Saturday~**

Amu went downstairs, still in pajamas. As she sat down to eat her breakfast, she noticed her father was buried in his newspaper. Amu then turned to Ami who was singing along with Utau's new music video, trying to imitate the choreography. She looked at Ami with a distant expression. She then sighed and turned to see what her mother was doing. She was finishing the eggs.

_I should help her out…_ Amu thought, walking over to the stove where he mother was cooking the eggs.

"Ah, Amu-chan. Could you help me by making the coffee, please?" Midori asked.

Amu nodded and began preparing. After a few moments of silence, Midori whispered to her daughter.

"Is anything wrong?"

Amu's head snapped up and she looked at her mother surprised. Midori had a gentle smile on her face, but she was looking at the eggs.

"If you need to talk about something Amu-chan, I'm always here."

Amu almost felt like crying, "Gomen, Kaa-san."

"Don't apologize, Amu-chan. You did nothing wrong. And you don't have to rush yourself. Tell me when you're ready, okay?" She turned to Amu and winked at her. The eggs had finished and she served them on the plates, next to pancakes and hashbrowns.

"Breakfast is ready!" Midori said, taking the plates to the table, where Ami came running happily and Tsumugu yelled 'yay', with his arms up in the air.

Amu watched as her family sat down and told her to join them. She looked from Ami to her father and lastly to her mother, who still had her gentle smile. She smiled and nodded, coffee in tow.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Amu went upstairs, closed her door, locked it, and walked over to her bed with a pile of healthy food in her arms. Her Charas were floating around the still sleeping alien. Amu looked at her 'patient' and sighed, setting the food down on her desk.

Dia looked at Amu, "Amu-chan, I think it's time we change his bandages."

Amu looked at the sleeping figure. Dia was right-the bandages were beginning to look like a bunch of rags. Amu nodded and took out some more gauges, which she bought the day before. She gently took his shirt off and took off the bandages, trying not to hurt him-or wake him up. When she finished unwrapping a layer, what she saw shocked her and her Charas.

"No…marks?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan, take off the rest!" Miki said. Amu complied and was stunned when his upper half was completely unwrapped. No scars, no signs, nothing whatsoever was on his body that would have indicated he was ever injured. Amu rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating, and saw the Dumpty Key around his neck.

"Did you guys put that on him?" Amu asked.

"No." Ran said.

"I didn't." Miki answered.

"It wasn't me either, desu~." Suu said, wondering.

"I didn't Amu-chan." Dia said.

"Well, we should take it off of him. It might be uncomfortable." Amu said, reaching over to grab the key, when Ikuto#2's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, shocking all five girls.

_He woke up?!_ Amu thought.

"Please…" he began, making Amu calm down enough to look at him, "…Please don't…I need this…" His voice was weak and hoarse, as if dry. It was obvious he was almost completely out of energy.

Ikuto#2 fully opened his eyes, his blurry vision slowly clearing, "…Who…Who are you?"

Amu felt tears run down her cheek, "…I'm Hinamori Amu."

She felt like it was the Ikuto she knew and he had just woken up from a coma.

"…Amu…What a pretty name…" Ikuto said weakly, "…My name is…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

Amu's eyes widened.

"…Amu…Where…am I?" he asked.

Amu looked at him with a mixture of fear, worry, and sadness. Ikuto#2 weakly took his grip, which wasn't that strong to begin with, off of Amu and raised his trembling arm up to wipe her tears, his arm and hand shaking. Amu grabbed his hand as it was about to fall, his energy seemed to have been all used up.

She knelt beside the bed and brought his hand to her cheek, more tears trickling down.

"It's fine, Ikuto…You're safe now."

* * *

**Tsukiko:** So how was it? (Besides short-I added about 200 some more words then last time-GO ME! WOOT WOOT!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Ikuto#2 and Amu were sitting across from each other on the bed, Ikuto with his legs crossed and Amu in the fetal position. A variety of snacks were in between them. He was listening, with a few sweatdrops here and there, about Amu telling him her heroic story of finding him in a thick and dangerous forest. And how she gave him a half-shower, only cleaning his hair and upper half-which he smiled at because she couldn't stop blushing or stuttering when she got to that part; something he found very cute- and how she nursed him back to health.

"…and that's that!" Amu said, panting heavily at the end, since she blurred her way through the story.

Ran flew in front of Ikuto#2, "What she really means is she found you on her way home from school at the park."

"RAN!" Amu wailed, something Ikuto#2 laughed at. "You just ruined my heroic tale!"

Ikuto#2 has his eyes closed and was shaking his head, "Ie…"

Amu looked at him, "Eh?"

"You're a heroine in my book. You didn't even know who I was and yet you still did all that for me. I owe you one, Amu…Ah, gomen, _Hinamori-san_." Ikuto#2 said, smiling and winking at her, making her blush.

"However~…," He began.

"Eh?" Amu asked.

"You did seem a bit excited when you took me into the bathroom. Did you anything to me while I was out cold?" he asked, with a sneaky, seductive tone.

Amu blushed looking as red as a tomato. "W-WHAT!?"

"Hmm, your blush tells me you did. Well, I guess you're nothing but a little perverted 'heroine', huh?" Amu fumed in rage and threw a Pocky at him, though he caught it with his mouth and happily ate it.

* * *

**~In Another World~**

"Forgive me in my complete failure to bring back Ikuto-sama." The blonde said.

The blond girl scoffed, "What kind of person of your stature would fail in something as small as this? Since you let him go, Ikuto is probably in some unknown world, and probably suffering! Who knows where the Dumpty Key took him! Then again, I should have seen this coming. Ikuto isn't an ordinary opponent." The girl's eyed were closed and her head was down.

"Milady, I am aware it is none of my concern…But how shall Tsukiyomi-sama react to his son's disappearance?"

Her head snapped up and sent the woman a chilling glare, "Like that is any of my concern! Ikuto's disappearance is our problem at the moment. Bring him back here no matter the cost. I don't care if you lose an army of over 300, nor do I care if you're sent into oblivion along with them! _Get Ikuto back here no matter what_!"

"Yes, Milady!" the blonde disappeared, silence settling in the dark chamber.

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde scoffed, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Ikuto..."

* * *

**~Back to Earth~**

Ikuto#2 happily ate the remnants of another Pocky, "Thank you, but you're a crazy pitcher, girl."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"You're a _boy_?"

"What?"

"Oh~ sorry. Judging from the fact that your room is pink and you're a boy, and you're wearing a girl clothes…You must be one of those kinds of boys, huh?" Amu gave him big slap. "OW! Hey! I don't judge! I'm fine with the fact that you're a crossdresser." Ikuto#2 said, waving his hands.

"_I AM A CALM, INTELLIGENT, BEAUTIFUL, AND ELEGANT YOUNG LADY!_" Amu yelled.

He stopped rubbing his other cheek and stared at her, "…You are absolutely none of those things." Another big slap. "Ow~," Ikuto#2 said, wincing.

"In any case, how did you even get here? Obviously you're not the Ikuto I know." Amu said.

Ikuto#2 was now confused, "…There's another me?"

Amu sighed, flipped open her phone, and scrolled through her photos until she came upon a picture of Ikuto smiling into the camera. She showed it to him, to which his eyes widened.

_Another me?_

"Well?"

"…This is planet Earth, isn't it?" Ikuto#2 asked her. Amu facepalmed.

"Of course it is! Where did you think we were?"

Ikuto#2 sighed in content. He finally understood the situation, "Now I get it. There's _another _Tsukiyomi Ikuto on this planet, and obviously I'm not from here, right?"

"What?" Amu asked confused. Her Charas sat down between the two on the bed; all five girls were looking at Ikuto#2 to explain.

"I'm actually from a world called Embryo. It's like parallel universe of Earth." Ikuto#2 said.

"Embryo? Like the myth?!" Amu asked.

"Eh? What myth?" he asked in return. Amu shook her head, beckoning for the teen to continue.

"In Embryo, Charas are the norm." He started, pointing to her Charas. "And usually, whoever is in my world, someone who looks and is named just like them, appears here." He gestured to the world.

"So could there be another Amu-chan in your world?" Dia asked.

"I don't know…I don't really interact with my world."

Amu sweatdropped, _Is he a loner?_

"So you're a doppelganger?!" Miki asked frightened.

Ikuto#2 smile at Amu, "Anyway, Hinamori-san-"

Amu waved her hands, "Just call me Amu."

"Okay then, _Amu_." Amu blushed and stared at her feet. Her Charas looked from Ikuto to Amu, waiting for something to happen. "Anyway, I guess I should tell you about me personally. Since it seems you're still in some shock."

Amu chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that would help please."

* * *

**~Monday: History Class~**

Amu, who sat in the row next to the windows, in the middle of the row of seven, drowned out the teacher's lecture and stared down at her Charas, who were sitting in a circle, looking up at her. She was physically looking at them, but her mind was wandering. Tadase sat all the way in the back of the row next to hers, to which Rima and Nagihiko sat next to each other, in the third row from her.

Though the teacher was lecturing the class, Amu's mind was wandering to the day before.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"_Embryo is ruled by a Kingdom, to which six other families follow orders from-to some extent-and place order and peace in the world. There used to be two Kingdoms, but…one of them disappeared a long time ago. It happened before I was born, so I don't have all the details…"_

"_Do you live in houses or?" Amu asked, thinking something like capsules or fancy glass houses._

"_We live in houses just like the ones here. My world is a lot more diverse than Earth is. Racism and things of the like are very rare in Embryo. We have had our fair share of war though. As far as our history books take us, there have only been about seven war-again, because of the peace made by the two former Kingdoms, now one."_

"_Are they royalty? The people in the Kingdom I mean."_

_"…Yes. There is a King, Queen, Prince, and Princess."_

"_And they live in a castle, right?"_

"_Yeah, and it's really big too. The one Kingdom we have now is stationed in our Japan, while the other was in our North America."_

"_Wow, so you guys still have the same oceans and continents?" Amu said._

"_Yup. Same countries, oceans, people, races, religions, they're all the same."_

"_What about your technology? Does your world have flying cars and such right?" Amu asked._

"_I'm from an _alternate universe_, not the future." Ikuto#2 clarified, making Amu realize her mistake. He playfully ruffled her hair, making her whine in a baby-like manner. "…And no offense, but your modern technology is like our cavemen days." He said, smirking proudly._

_"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…," Amu threatened. Ikuto#2's innocent laugh made Amu smile a little, her eyes calm._

"_Speaking of the Royal Family, have you met them before?" Miki asked._

"…_..No." Amu looked down at the food in between them. He decided to continue, taking a moment on how to word this next part._

_"…We're well aware of this world-and about who and what lives here-you guy don't. It's just…for political and safety reasons and such, the one thing we hate more than anything is…the people on Earth. In short, humans."_

_Amu gasped at his words, "What?! WHY? You're human, aren't you?!"_

"_Well we are…I don't know, but we refer to you guys as humans, but our definition of 'human' for you people is 'of a lesser importance'. We're not supposed to come here to this world. It's forbidden because of how 'weak and stupid' you humans are apparently, and that you're not worth our time. Though to be honest, I am probably the only one in my world who believes otherwise. For as long as I can remember, I've always been fascinated by Earth and her peoples' struggles to make peace with each other, though they still continue. My family…thinks otherwise and finds me to be ridiculous on thinking such things."_

"_First of all, talk about discrimination! Second of all, at least there's hope." Amu smiled, referring to Ikuto#2's thoughts on Amu and 'her people'._

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

Amu sighed and looked at her watch. School was about to end in a few minutes. She felt sick and needed to go home.

When school ended, Amu was walking between Ikuto and Tadase. Kukai and Utau went on a date right after school, and everyone else went off to the movies.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? Has something been bothering you lately?" Tadase asked in his usual kind voice.

Ikuto patted Amu's head, "She's going through that stage in a girl's life."

Amu and Tadase looked at him with completely lost looks, "Eh?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Ms. _Time-Of-The-Month_."

Silence.

And then a big slap.

"You sick hentai!" Amu screamed, as Tadase just looked on at the two confused, though he just began to laugh.

"E-Eh? T-Tadase-kun, don't laugh!" Amu panicked.

Ikuto began to laugh too, "You shut up!"

"Gomen Amu-chan!" Tadase said through his laughs.

"I'm not!" Ikuto said, still laughing.

Amu was fuming as her Charas, Yoru, and Kiseki began laughing too.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Amu screamed, though everyone was still laughing. Amu was trembling with anger, but after taking a look at everyone's happy faces, Amu sighed and began laughing too.

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

Amu opened the door, "I'm home."

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled a bit when she saw it was Ikuto#2. She then gave him a puzzling look as she noticed he wore a new outfit today. He was wearing black skinny jeans with an indigo v-neck and black socks. He also sported a few rings on his fingers and a couple thick, black bracelets, along with a spiked, indigo belt. Amu definitely would have remembered if her father bought something like that to wear.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Amu demanded.

"I went shopping while you were out."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What? I have money, you know." Ikuto#2 pointed out.

"Outfits like that cost!"

"I said I had money, sheesh. Just because you're probably poor, doesn't mean the whole world has to be too."

"You're not even from this world!" Amu screamed back.

"Are you on your time of the month or something?" Ikuto#2 asked. He earned himself a big slap across the face. Amu marched upstairs into her room with her Charas shaking their heads sighing.

"Ikuto#2-kun?" Ran asked.

"Hm?"

"Didn't Miki make you that outfit?"

Ikuto#2 put his finger to his lips and winked, "Shh." The four Charas began to giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

Amu stirred in her sleep. She felt warm and something slightly heavy on her chest. _Wait...heavy? _Amu's eyes snapped open and noticed silky strands of indigo blue right under her chin.Amu let out a giant ear-piercing scream, followed by a slap.

**~Time Skip~**

"You know you could have just pushed me off." Ikuto#2 said, rubbing his cheek-this was starting to become a daily thing.

"Who do you think you are sleeping on other people like that?!" Amu scolded.

"I can't help it, Amu. I mean, you're comfortable to sleep with. _Very comfortable_." He winked. Amu threw her pillow at him, to which he dodged easily at. "Nice try, but I have some pretty good reflexes. Not to mention…"

"Hm?"

"You seriously suck at throwing…" Ikuto#2 finished.

A couple pressure marks appeared on Amu's head. "Is that so?"

"You know, your school starts in like 7 minutes…," he said, looking at the clock.

Amu froze and then screamed, "W-What?! I'm going to be late?! It's only the second week of school! I can't start the year off like this! AND IT TAKES ME 15 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! AHHH~~! I'm gonna be so late!"

Ikuto#2 rolled his eyes, "Relax, I can take you if you want. I'll get you there in 5 minutes, tops."

"R-Really?! How?" Amu asked, hope evident in her eyes.

"Magic." She glared him like no other. "Better start running." Ikuto#2 chuckled. Amu threw her slipper at him and ran into the bathroom to change. She ran back into her room and stuffed her things in her bag and Character Transformed with Ran to get to school.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Amu said, then flew off. As she flew off, Ikuto#2 just stared at her in shock, but then his expression returned to a calm one.

He smirked, _So she can even Character Transform, huh? What a strong-spirited girl._

**~At School~**

Amu landed behind a tree, so no one could see her transform back into her uniform.

"Phew! Just in time!" Amu said, then began running towards the front entrance. She suddenly froze and looked down at her feet with a dumbfounded expression.

She mentally screamed, _I JUST CHARACTER TRANFORMED IN FRONT OF THE OTHER IKUTO!? OH GOD! HE MIGHT THINK I'M A FREAK!?_ There was a silence. "Wait…He's been able to see my Charas since he woke up…And he also had the Dumpty Key…But I haven't seen any Charas with him?" Amu's eyes turned to swirls as her head had processed too much for her in the early morning.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called in the hallway, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"T-Tadase-k-k-kun~…," she said deranged and paranoid-like. Tadase ran to her as she slipped down to the floor.

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?!" he asked, grabbing her by the arms to steady her since she was wobbling.

"I…I don't know~," Amu said.

"Let's take you to the nurse." Tadase said.

**~Infirmary~**

Amu was lying in bed with her friends all around her. "Amu-chan, our next class is about to start, so we'll see you during lunch." Rima said. Amu sighed and nodded thanks. Everyone left, leaving Amu and Tadase alone.

"T-Tadase-kun, aren't you going to be late?" Amu asked.

He shook his head and smiled genuinely at her. "It's fine Amu-chan. I'm more worried about you then being a little late to class." She blushed deeply and gave him a shy smile. He blushed, but only slightly. He gently reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Amu-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I'll always be here for you, Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun…"

"_Ahem_!" came a voice, snapping the two out of their love trance. They realized how close they were to kissing-nose to nose actually. They both wailed and scooted away from each other, bowing afterwards in apology to each other and to the nurse. The nurse giggled and gestured for Tadase to go to class, giving him an excused note. Amu pulled the blankets over herself.

When lunch came, Amu was feeling a little better-the shock wearing off. She grabbed her things and bowed in gratitude and apology to the nurse. When she exited the infirmary, she noticed her friends with lunch trays in tow walking towards the infirmary.

"Tadase-kun! Everyone!" Amu said, jogging towards them.

"Are you feeling better, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko said, with his usual smile.

Rima smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah…The nap helped a lot, actually," Amu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened to you anyway?" Kukai asked.

"A-Ah!…I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately," Amu explained.

"Amu-chan, that isn't healthy." Rima said.

"You should try counting sheep." Tadase suggested, making everyone laugh a little.

"There you guys are." Came a voice behind them, which made Kukai run towards the source.

"Yo Utau!" Kukai said, hugging her, which made her blush like no other.

"Yo Amu, Tadase." Ikuto said.

"Hello you two." Nagihiko said. Rima just nodded at them.

"What's new?" Ikuto asked, looking at the four, ignoring his sister and Kukai.

"Amu-chan spent most of the day in the infirmary." Rima pointed out casually. Ikuto and Utau looked at Amu, who sweatdropped.

"I-It was only for a few hours, nothing serious." Amu said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Apparently Amu-chan hasn't been getting enough sleep for some reason." Tadase said, looking at Ikuto, who looked from his 'little brother' to Amu with concern. He stepped towards her.

"Amu-" Amu's stomach growled right on cue, making everyone look down at her stomach.

"Isn't it lunchtime?" Ran cried, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, we were just about to eat lunch, Ikuto-nii-san." Tadase said, smiling.

"Before we delve into this matter, we need to tame the beast within Amu's stomach." Rima said, pointing at Amu's stomach, to which Amu made a funny, shocked expression, making everyone laugh.

**~The Park~**

Ikuto#2 was casually sitting on a park bench, with the fountain behind him, getting giggles and blushes from passing women and young girls. Then the occasional glare from a boyfriend, or brother, or husband, or father. He was wearing a black suit and black pants with an indigo long-sleeved polo, matching the color of his hair and a black tie. He wore nice black shoes to go along with it. He was licking his chocolate ice cream happily.

Yoru#2, Night, and Jack came out of their eggs, which were in Ikuto#2's pocket, and floated in front of his face.

"Hey, you three. Where you been all this time?" Ikuto asked, taking a lick from his ice cream.

An anger mark appeared on Yoru#2's head, "Wareware wa dokodeshita ka-nya~? **(1)** We were inside our eggs the whole time! We were trying to rest until you had woken up. Why didn't you tell use you were awake?!"

Night scoffed, "Chestno Ikuto, ty takoĭ tipichnyĭ zabytʹ o probuzhdenii nas ..." **(2)** Jack eyed the ice cream hungrily, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. He pushed to the ice cream into Jack's face, covering him in chocolate. Instead of complaining, Jack licked his whole face clean and smiled.

"Arigato!" Jack said happily. **(3)**

Ikuto#2 smiled, looking up at the sky, "I like it here…I don't want to go back at all…"

"Oh really? I mean, I don't know, besides the fact that we're _wanted_ now-nya~?!" Yoru#2 asked angrily, taking a quick lick from the ice cream.

"Don't say it like that, Yoru!" Jack said, "It's not our Captain's fault he can't just follow the rules and be an obedient child!"

Ikuto#2 sweatdropped, "I'm not sure if you were supporting me on that one, Jack…"

Night took a huge bite of the ice-cream, but then fainted on Ikuto#2's lap due to brain freeze, a little shivering ghost coming out of the little Chara. Everyone sweatdropped. "Captain, don't you think it's strange how hardly anyone here has Charas flying around with them…?" Jack asked.

"I just noticed that-nya~!" Ikuto#2 put on his really dark sunglasses, not wanting people to find him strange for staring. He looked at the people walking past him and only saw children whispering to their Charas.

_I guess everything is different in this world…Even the population of Charas is dim here…Back home, you'd see one with every person on the street, no matter what…_

Two girls passed by, and one was looking rather sad, "Cheer up, Shiori-chan…I'm sure your little egg friend will appear again."

"I don't know…Lollipop said she'd leave once I'd become an adult…When I become like her…"

"Well…have you?"

"I guess…I've learned all her recipes by heart and even made some of my own candies, but…" Shiori said.

The two girls walked off, continuing their conversation. Ikuto#2 took his glasses off and looked at Yoru#2, Night, and Jack. They had been licking his ice cream. Ikuto#2 smiled. He was glad his Charas never disappeared. The only time Charas would disappear would be exactly five minutes before one died in his world. He shook his head, he didn't like thinking about those kinds of things. Yoru#2, Jack, and Night had already finished his ice cream and were currently munching down on the edible cone.

"Oi. That was _my_ ice cream…" Ikuto#2 said, a small anger mark on his cheek.

"Yes, well, we also got hungry and you seemed to be lost in your thoughts." Night said, munching calmly on the piece of cone in his mouth.

"Hehehe, lost in your thoughts-nya~…" Yoru#2 said happily munching away.

"I'm going to stuff you in a freezer, Night." Ikuto#2 threatened, to which Night hid behind Jack in fear. After his experience with brain freeze, he didn't need to anything else cold. The ice cream was more than enough.

"A Captain must be _fair_ to his crew." Jack said, giving Ikuto#2 a thumbs up. Ikuto#2 began to laugh softly.

"KYA~! S-STOP, PLEASE!" came a voice.

Ikuto#2 and his Charas turned their attention to the two girls that had passed by them a few minutes ago running after a man who was coming their way. Ikuto#2 looked at the sun and squinted, putting his sunglasses on again. The girl known as Shiori was running after the man with her friend behind her, "Someone please help me!"

The man, who was wearing torn grey jeans, a dirty blue shirt, and a black bini, was running with her bag. He was about to run past Ikuto#2 when said neko roundhouse kicked the man in the jaw, knocking him onto his back with a hard thud. Shiori had stopped running and looked on at the scene no less than 10 feet away. Ikuto#2 walked over to the groaning man and casually picked up the girl's bag and held it out for her to grab.

"A-Arigato…" she said, a bit stunned.

Ikuto#2 just smirked and said, "No problem." He walked away with Yoru#2, Night, and Jack sitting on his shoulder.

**~Time Skip~**

Ikuto#2 threw himself onto Amu's bed, seeming rather exhausted. "A captain must always be in shape for any danger coming near his ship!" Jack cried. The teenager just moaned.

"Honestly, why do I have to deal with a stubborn and lazy teenager like you…," Night said, annoyed.

Said teenager flipped him off, to which Night just scoffed and looked away. Yoru#2 was already having a catnap; a small bubble coming out of his nose. Ikuto#2 suddenly heard the front door open, proceeded by footsteps up the stairs coming to the bedroom. He decided to hide himself, concealing his presence in the closet. Amu opened the door to her room and walked in with her Charas. She didn't see Ikuto#2, only three little Charas to which she just stared in shock at.

Night was the first to respond, "If this is how you greet people, at least do it with your mouth closed so we don't have to suffer your bad breath." An anger mark appeared on Amu's cheek.

"Hahaha, you must be the lassie who our Captain is with! Hello, my name is Captain Jack! But Jack will do!" Jack said, taking off his hat and bowing. Amu just stared.

Yoru#2's bubble popped and he rubbed his eye, "Ohayo-nya~…" He then went back to sleep.

"Why are Yoru and these other two Charas here?" Amu asked, very confused.

Ikuto#2 had been slowly opening the closet door until it was wide enough to let him through easily. He came up behind Amu and poked her sides making her jump and scream in surprise. Ikuto#2 had a laughing fit, to which Amu just hissed in anger. "You should have seen your face, Amu." He said, wiping a tear away.

Amu crossed her arms, "You're getting a bit too comfortable staying here, Ikuto#2."

"I still can't believe you're calling me that." Ikuto said, a small frown forming. Amu just looked at him with a sly smirk. "No really…Can you not call me that Amu? It kind of makes me feel…second rate." He explained.

Amu gave him a sad expression but then smiled at him generously, "Sorry _Ikuto_. I won't call you that anymore."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Amu suddenly froze, "O-OH! B-B-B-BY THE WAY! WI-WITH THE PINK COLORS AND SPARKLES-! W-W-WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING….IT-IT WAS ALL-SEE WHAT HAPPENED WAS-"

Ikuto#2 chuckled, "Amu, you Character Transformed. I know. Relax."

Amu then looked at the male Charas on the bed, who were minding their own business, then back at Ikuto#2. "So I don't need to explain myself?"

"Nope."

"Thank goodness." Amu sighed in relief.

**~Time Skip~**

The two were sitting on Amu's bed, eating snacks. "So how was school?" Ikuto asked.

Amu swallowed her food, "…Well, I spent most of my classes in the infirmary because I went into shock for Character Transforming in front of you, but I became better by lunch. I only had two classes afterwards, but for my last class I took a test."

"Subject?"

"…Science..." Amu muttered, sounding defeated.

"How do you think you did?"

"…I'm not very good in that subject."

Ikuto#2 swallowed his food and then spoke, "That's interesting…"

"What is?"

"You saying you're not good in that subject." He responded.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause whenever you're doing homework, you seem to be struggling in practically _every_ subject."

All Amu's Charas and Ikuto#2's Charas (except Night-who just snickered) began laughing out loud. Amu was about to give him, and the rest of them, a world of hurt, but stopped when she focused on the male Charas again.

"Just curious…Are these your Charas?" Amu said, looking at the three male Charas skeptically.

"Yeah. The one who resembles a cat is Yoru. The one dressed like a pirate is Captain Jack. And the one who prefers to be a loner is Night."

"I knew Yoru's name because he looks exactly like-"

"Ikuto#1's Chara?" Ikuto#2 said.

"Yeah." Amu said.

"I see." There was an awkward silence between them now. Their Charas all shuffled between them, looking at one another.

Feeling the rising awkwardness, Amu cleared her throat, "So anyway, how was your day?"

"I went to the park."

"What did you do there?"

"…I ate ice cream..." Ikuto#2 said, suddenly sounding uninterested in the conversation.

Amu noticed his now distant stare, "Okay."

**(1)** "Where were we?"

**(2)** "Honestly Ikuto, you're so typical to forget about waking us up..."

**(3)** "Thank you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

**~Saturday~**

Amu stirred in bed a little as she opened her eyes. She was about to sit up and stretch when she felt an arm around her waist, _under the covers_. She blushed a deep red and slowly turned her head and saw Ikuto#2 sleeping next to her. What made her blush even more was that when she turned her head, her lips brushed his cheek, making his eyes open. Amu screamed and fell on the floor.

"O-Ow…" Amu said.

"I didn't think you were the type to harass people in their sleep, Amu." Ikuto#2 winked at her.

Amu glared back, "You were the one harassing_ me_!" As she got back on her bed, she threw her pillow at him, to which he easily ducked out of the way.

"Says the one who kissed me just now."

"S-Shut up! You had your arm around my waist!" she yelled.

Ikuto#2 dismissed her comment, "You're making a lot of noise, aren't your parents going to wake up? At this rate, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"My parents took Ami to a resort. They asked me if I wanted to go too, but I said no." Amu said.

"Really?" he asked. Amu nodded, something that made him sigh. "Because of me?" He asked, to which Amu nodded again, "Why would you do that?" The last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of Amu spending time with her family.

"I want to hear more about your world. Also, Yaya is having a little get-together tonight and she would be mad at me if I said no." Amu said, showing him the invitation in both text form and in letter form. He read both and nodded in understanding.

"Ikuto, I'm curious. I really am. I've been more unfocused than usual because I've been wondering why you're world hates mine." Amu looked at him, but then looked down shocked. _Since when did I start talking to him so openly?_ Amu thought.

"Amu? My world is very simple. But also complicated…" Ikuto#2 began.

"So is my world."

"We're more advanced in technology and medicine." He said.

"Maybe not as much as your world is, but we've evolved pretty far too." Amu countered.

"People live longer lives."

"I heard someone lived to 120." Amu said, then sweatdropped since it wasn't a very good counter.

"We all have Charas, despite our age and whether we've achieved our dreams that our Charas represent or not."

"…E-Eto…" Amu lifted up a finger, "We're slowly changing into an eco-green environment!?"

Ikuto#2 broke out into laughter, "We're already one!"

"D-Don't laugh!" Amu said, hitting him with a pillow, making him get off the bed and run around playfully around the room. Amu was about to throw her last pillow when he tackled Amu, making her fall onto her back on the bed. He was completely on top of her.

Ikuto#2 suddenly changed his tone to an even more seductive manner, "Amu…You're very petite and cute. That's actually my type of girl. And I'll let you in on a little secret." He slowly made his way to Amu's face. She was blushing and frozen on the spot. He brought his mouth to her ear and bit it.

"OWWWW!" Amu wailed, "My ear! YOU ACTUALLY BIT MY EAR?!" Ikuto#2 broke out in laughter once more. "Ugh! I hate you!" Amu yelled.

**~In Another World~**

"Milady, are you satisfied with our plan?" Mizune asked.

"Satisfied? If anything, Mizune, I just hope your attack won't gain much attention from the humans. It's best to attack Ikuto at night. Or at least as the sun is setting. And if you find anything that will hinder your movements, eliminate it on spot."

"Yes, Milady!" Mizune said.

"Ikuto has always had a rather unusual interest in humans…His ideals on uniting our worlds and coming together are indeed out there…_Too_ far out there, though."

"Has Ikuto-sama always been that way?"

The blonde girl looked at Mizune from her throne, "When we were younger, Ikuto would always tell me about his adventures going to the Human World. Even when little, Ikuto had great power, and just like our father, he could travel with ease from our world to theirs. Though due to being young and inexperienced, he was only able to go to the Human World for about 20 minutes at a time. His stories grew longer and he added more excitement to them the more he traveled back and forth. But when our father found out and told the council, they sealed away his powers to travel while he was asleep. I'm not sure what happened, but I take it before his ability was sealed, he must have witnessed something in the Human World, because that very night he was at a loss for words…Other than grand compliments, he didn't say anything else. His eyes were wide as if he were in a trance…And afterwards, it got worse and more noticeable."

"Why do you say that, Milady?"

"He began acting differently…As if something had sparked in him when he had last visited. When our father caught him trying to disappear, he started training Ikuto, keeping him away from thinking about the Human World and from discovering his ability was gone. Ikuto was always cunning, even when little, and as a result, Ikuto found out in the end when he lied about needing to do something and realized he was unable to perform his ability. Set off in a rage, and knowing it was our father's doing, he burned down the entire library floor..." Utau said, "…he was only 7 at the time."

Those last words made Mizune gasp, _How could such a young boy completely destroy the library? Even five tornadoes put together couldn't destroy it. It was made with special powers…?!_

"Ikuto was always a remarkable person. However, now it's his doom." The young girl looked at Mizune and stood up, "Mizune! Find Ikuto and bring him back. Try to keep from killing him. Tsukiyomi-sama would like a word with him first."

"Understood!" Mizune disappeared.

**~In The Council Chamber~**

"Any news yet on Ikuto's disappearance?" Mizue said, not really showing any sign of care. She was a beautiful, young woman with fair skin and somewhat light brown hair said. She was wearing what looked like a small crown and had very fancy-looking earrings on.

"So cold, so cold, Mizue." A beautiful woman with purple hair said, fanning herself in an elegant manner. She was wearing a kimono.

"I'm not cold. But I told you all this was coming." Mizue said.

"Oh? Well look who is so smart, everyone." Yukari smirked.

"You told us he would disappear once he found out." Kaidou said, a young, handsome man with dark brown, spiky hair and sideburns said.

"I didn't say once he found out, I said it would only be a matter of time once he did. And keep your mouth shut, Yukari!" Mizue hissed.

"Usually people say that when it's obvious one is going to disappear right after the incident, Mizue." Kaidou replied.

"Be quiet. I was right, and you know it." Mizue retorted.

"Woah! Watch out, the cat's gonna take out her claws!" Kaidou said, leaning back with his hands up in mock-surrender, to which Mizue glared at him.

Yuu sighed and looked at his wife, "Yukari, calm down. There's no point in arguing. Besides, we all hardly see each other anyway. Why not cherish this moment? Or at least endure through it." Yukari crossed her arms and looked away.

"Now now, everyone. This is a matter of utmost importance." Yui said, "Ikuto-kun is missing. As the Council, we need to think clearly on this matter, rather than have petty arguments about it." Yui was also a handsome young man with grayish brown hair.

Mizue scoffed, "Honestly. You and Yui are always trying to play peacemaker!"

"You should act more like your husband, Mizue." The beautiful woman with purple hair said.

Shuunsui sighed, "Here we go again…" Shuunsui was also handsome and had dull grayish-brown hair, with glasses, and pale skin.

"Honestly you two, enough." Nodoka said, waving her hand, "Fighting isn't healthy." Nodoka was another beautiful woman with brown hair, fair skin, and innocent eyes.

"Oh? What are you, a pacifist now?" Mizue asked.

"I only fight when necessary. And arguing about something that has no meaning is unnecessary." Nodoka said, to which her husband, Daisuke, who also had brown hair and fair skin, nodded in agreement. Mizue and the beautiful purple-haired woman sighed and apologized to each other. Daisuke smiled at Yui and Yuu in relief.

"Finally, the catfight is over!" Unkai said, yawning in boredom. Unkai was another handsome man with light orange hair, half tied up and the other half let down. He had the appearance and personality of a slacker.

"Honestly, you both always fight, then Nokoda intervenes, then you both apologize, and the cycle just repeats…" Rento said, flicking his purple hair.

"Are you all calm now?" came a voice. All the council members looked at the source. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Good morning." Mizue said. Everyone nodded.

"Well if it isn't-"

A fan hit Rento's head, "Don't you ever shut up, Rento?"

"Watch it, Missy. Don't make me kill you." Rento said, smiling sweetly. The happy look and happy tone he gave to her would have fooled an ordinary person, making them think he was joking. He wasn't.

**(A/N: Missy isn't her actual name-It's the lady with purple hair)**

"Now now, all of you calm down." Came another voice, with a natural seductive sound to it. He had beautiful silky blue hair that covered his right eye.

"If you're here, then you must also be concerned about Ikuto-kun's disappearance." Unkai said yawning, though everyone could see the seriousness in his eyes. The two stepped down into their chairs.

"Of course I would be. If I wasn't, what kind of _father_ would I be?" Aruto asked, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

"Okay, I'm off! _Don't go anywhere or do anything_ while I'm gone!" Amu said, putting her shoes on at the door.

"What if I have to go the bathroom?" Ikuto#2 asked.

"…Go outside and do it."

Ikuto#2's eye twitched in anger, "Oi, I'm human damn you!"

Amu stuck her tongue out at him and pressed down on her eyelid, "Akan-beh!"

Ikuto#2's eye twitched again, "You little sh-"

"I'll be back by 10:30!" Amu raced out the door.

Ikuto#2 put his hands on his hips, "Geez, what's with that girl?"

* * *

**~At the Party~**

Amu raised her hand to knock on Yaya's door when Yaya threw the door open-accidently hitting Amu in the face and knocking her down.

"AMU-CHI! YOU'RE HERE!" Yaya yelled ecstatically. She looked down and saw a shaking Amu grabbing her face.

"Amu-chi, what are you doing on the ground?" Yaya asked, with Amu's Charas sweatdropping.

"N-Nothing…Just looked comfortable to sit on…" Amu said, still grabbing her face.

"Well the couch is more comfy, so let's go!" Yaya yelled as she pulled Amu in and shut the door.

"Everyone! Amu-chi is here!" Yaya yelled, having a random spotlight shown on her, which made her nervous and look around for the source.

"Hi Amu-chan." Rima said.

"We were wondering when you were coming, Amu-chan." Nagi said.

"Hello Amu-san." Kairi said.

"HEY AMU-CHAN!" Rikka yelled.

"Hello Amu." Hikaru said.

"Amu, can't you be punctual for once?!" Utau said.

"It's not my fault," Amu said, holding her arms up in surrender.

"Yo Amu!" Kukai said, with an arm around Utau's waist.

"Hi everyone," she said, waving at them.

"Hello Amu-chan." Tadase said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

Amu blushed, "H-Hi, Tadase-k-"

"Booo~! Amu is here, now the party will suck…" Ikuto teased casually from the sofa, to which Amu began throwing anything she found near her at him-thankfully nothing expensive or made of glass.

"Amu-chan! Calm down!" Tadase said, smiling.

"Can't you leave me alone for _one_ day?!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"What do you mean for one day?" Nagi asked. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Huh? Were you at her house Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase asked, straining to keep the jealousy out.

"When was this, Amu?!" Utau demanded.

Amu realized what she had said, _Oh my god! I've been found out!_

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

"Man, I'm hungry!" Ikuto#2 said, opening up the fridge.

"For blood?" Night said, in a weird, creepy way.

"No, you freak. For fucking _food_!" Ikuto#2 said, trying to not lose his appetite.

"Blood is a great source of iron: if it gives you energy, it's _food_…" Night said.

"Are you a cannibal-nya?!" Yoru asked, "Do you eat Charas?! Oh my god, you _eat_ Charas! You're a monster-nya!"

Jack gasped, "A MONSTER?! THE KRAKEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE ME HEARTIES!" Jack whipped out his sword and pointed it at Night, who scoffed and took out his scythe.

" How foolish…You want to fight _me_?" Night said.

"I've taken on the Kraken once before! And I'll do it again! You don't scare me, you scurvy dog!" Jack said triumphantly.

**(A/N: Pirates of the Caribbean 2 references…:D)**

* * *

**~Yuiki Residence~**

"Was Ikuto-kun at your house, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"W-What? N-No, of course not! It's just that he gives me a…hard time at school and he...it uh…affects me and leaves me tired at home…Y-Yeah, that's it! Ehehehehe…" Amu stammered.

Silence…

And then…

"Oh okay, Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"I was about to say…Remember, you need to ask me permission to let you see my brother…" Utau said, crossing her arms.

"Oh? Does Amu miss me that much that she's secretly telling me to come over to her hou-"

"NO!"

Everyone stood there in silence and shock, looking at her.

"I-I-I DON'T WANT YOU AT MY HOUSE!"

"Woah Amu-chan, calm down…" Nagi said.

"Also, that was a bit rude of you…" Hikaru said.

Amu glanced at Ikuto, who looked at her a bit hurt and a bunch of other things that made Amu's stomach drop with guilt.

"T-T-The house is very messy! That's all! And it won't be clean for a while!"

Everyone was still looking at her.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Rikka asked worriedly.

"I'm…very tired…" Amu lied.

"Well come sit down then!" Rikka said, wanting to change the subject, pulling Amu to the couch.

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

Everyone was enjoying themselves and socializing-every so often looking at Amu worriedly. Amu was still sitting on the couch-not talking from the guilt of hurting Ikuto's feelings, when she pulled out her phone and checked the time-9:57 P.M.

Amu sighed, _I said I'd be back by 10:30 but_….

Her phone let out a jingle, to which she opened her phone and saw it was a text message-though she didn't recognize the number. She began reading the text.

"_Yo Amu. I know you said you'd be back by 10:30, but it's really lonely here…"_

"_Huh, who is this?"_

Ikuto#2 smiled and sent her a picture message of him looking very seductive (his shirt was unbuttoned) and blowing her a kiss, with a caption saying, _"Your husband who you left at home all alone with no one to share his special fantasies with…"_

Amu grew redder than a tomato and did a soft fangirl squeal, but then quickly shook her head and began texting back,_ "How did you get my number? Where did you get a phone from?!"_

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

Ikuto #2's black cell vibrated and he flipped open his phone reading the text and rolling his eyes, _"Magic :)"_

* * *

**~Yuiki Residence~**

Amu gritted her teeth in anger and angrily began texting back, _"STOP JOKING WITH ME!"_

* * *

**~All Text Mode~**

Ikuto #2 opened up his phone and read the text, _"Don't be so mad at me 3…Besides, you abandoned me and went to go have fun! How rude of you…"_

"_eXCusE mE?! WhO Do yoU thINk YoU aRE?!"_

"_Is the CAPS LOCK setting on your phone having a seizure?"_

"_Stop. Please…"_

Ikuto#2 read her text, but didn't text back immediately.

"Is the lass sad?" Jack asked.

Ikuto#2 shrugged, "Well, more like bothered about something…"

Night rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'annoying brat'. Yoru#2 was eating a sardine and looked at Ikuto#2, waiting for him to do something.

Ikuto#2 looked back at his phone and began writing, _"What's wrong? I didn't expect you to text back. Shouldn't you be socializing with your friends? Isn't that why you left? Or did something happen?"_

Amu's eyes widened, _"I kind of…insulted Ikuto and now I'm just hanging out on the couch…"_

"…_What happened exactly?"_

"_I accidently told the other Ikuto 'can't you leave me alone for one day…' and then everyone thought that was rude of me and now I feel too guilty to be socializing with them…"_

Ikuto#2 caught on, _"So it's my fault then…"_

"_No! I'm sorry...It's just that…I don't know…"_

"_It's fine, Amu. Anyway, I'm sorry for ruining your day. Try to a have a good time. Bye."_

Amu's eyes widened. She had just hurt his feelings too. Dia flew next to Amu and whispered, "Amu-chan, Ikuto#2-kun is okay. He's mature and smart, so he won't be too troubled. You should have fun now and then apologize to him when we go home." Amu nodded and closed her phone. Ikuto#2 was right: she came here to be with her friends. Not to sulk and mope around on her phone. Amu smiled.

_Thank you._ Amu closed her phone and stood up and bowed to her friends, "I'm sorry."

Everyone sighed and Ikuto and Tadase walked up to her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, "It's okay. C'mon, let's start having fun." Amu smiled at everyone and nodded.

* * *

**~Time Skip: Sunday Morning~**

Amu was sleeping quietly as Ikuto#2 was just watching her silently.

"She looks so peaceful and beautiful sleeping-even more so when awake. And her smile…"

"Captain, it's not right to have relations with your crew!" Jack said, tapping Ikuto#2's nose.

"Ikuto's having a fanboy moment-nya!" Yoru#2 said. Dia, Miki, Ran, and Suu giggled.

"Hush Jack, Yoru. You'll wake her…" Night said.

"I didn't think you'd be so caring, Night." Dia said, smiling fondly at him.

"I'm not. I just prefer it when she's not talking." Night said flatly.

Everyone sweatdropped. Amu stirred in her sleep and moved closer to Ikuto's face. He could feel her breath. Ikuto#2 looked at the Charas, "What time is it?"

Suu went over to the digital clock on Amu's nightstand, "3:57 A.M-desu."

He smiled as thanks and very lightly kissed Amu's forehead, "You all should go to sleep. I'm going to go jogging for about an hour or so."

"You like to exercise, Ikuto#2-san?" Ran asked.

Ikuto#2 nodded, "Yeah. Well, I'll be back before she wakes up. Ciao."

"Ciao!" The four Charas said in unison and went back to their eggs, except Dia, who kept her egg open a little, watching Ikuto#2 leave the room. The door closed with a soft click. Dia blinked and then closed her egg.

* * *

**~The Park~**

Ikuto#2 was walking casually through the park, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Night, Yoru#2, and Jack were sitting on Ikuto's head when a voice came from behind.

"Hold it right there." The voice sounded grim.

He turned around, "Yes? May I help you?"

"You're the asshole who kicked me in the face a few days ago." The man said.

"Well, you _were_ stealing an innocent little girl's bag. And I just can't stand the sight of young girls being taken advantage of."

"Hasn't anyone told you?"

"Hm?"

The man pulled out a gun, "Chivalry is _dead_!"

Ikuto#2 narrowed his eyes, "So you're going to _shoot me_ because I _kicked_ you in the face?"

"You must be really stupid if you think I'll let being embarrassed in front of so many people just slide!" Ikuto#2 chuckled. "What's so damn funny?!"

He stepped forward and in the blink of an eye took the gun out of the older man's hand and roundhoused kick him again to the floor. The man landed on the floor with an even harder thud then before. The man coughed up blood on impact and Ikuto smiled maniacally and stepped on his chest forcefully. The man spat out blood. The three Charas just looked on like it was nothing.

"Let me tell you something, my good sir…," Ikuto#2 pointed the gun right between the man's eyes. "You're nothing more but a homeless little piece of trash…And I don't give a fuck about shit like you." Gunshots were fired three times and then a flame was set.

* * *

**~Time Skip: 8 A.M.~**

Amu stirred awake and opened her eyes, and quickly blushed. Her lips were brushing Ikuto #2's forehead. Amu screamed and slapped him awake. The teen fell to the floor and hit his head. "Ow~. Violent much?" He said, rubbing his head.

"The real question is _why you keep sleeping in my bed_ when you know I'm going to hit you every time you do this!"

"You're so warm and I'm cold. Achoo. See?"

"Shut up…" Amu glared, feeling mocked by his fake sneeze, _Saying it doesn't make it so!_ Amu thought angrily.

Ikuto#2 smirked at her, "Well other than you disturbing my nice sleep," Amu gritted her teeth in anger, "how did you sleep?"

Amu scoffed, "I slept just fine, thank you! In any case, I'm going to shower."

"Can I go with you? I promise I'll be _gentle_ with your _smooth skin_…I could also _slowly rub_ your body with bubbly soap?"

Amu slapped him about 50 times and kicked him where a man shouldn't be kicked and went to the bathroom. Ikuto #2 lay there unconscious on the floor, with all seven Charas shaking their heads in shame. Dia, Ran, Miki, and Suu flew into the bathroom and washed up with Amu.

* * *

**~Bathroom~**

"Amu-chan, you've been blushing for quite a while now…Any mental images swarming in your head?" Miki asked, with a sly expression.

Amu glared at her, making Miki hide behind Dia and Suu, "Hmph! No I don't! He's just…," Amu looked down, "…he's just a pervert…" Dia closed her eyes and put some shampoo in her hair, but seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

**~Bedroom~**

Ikuto #2 was lying on Amu's bed staring at the ceiling. "That girl…How much water does she really need for such a small body?" Night asked.

"Amu's a _girl_…They generally take longer in the restroom." Ikuto#2 said. Night scoffed and went back in his egg. Ikuto#2 looked around the room, trying to find something to do. He spotted Amu's schoolbag and took out her math and science homework that she had done and looked it over. "Wow, is she retarded or something? Every single one of these problems is wrong."

"Maa maa, Captain! All that matters is if your crew can sail the seven seas and navigate to hidden treasure! Who needs school right?! SCREW EDUCATION! After all, you don't need a degree to sail the seven seas!"

Ikuto#2 and Yoru#2 looked at Jack sweatdropping. "Well, she has school tomorrow, so…it wouldn't hurt if I helped her a little bit…" Ikuto#2 sat down and picked out a blue pencil from Amu's pencil jar and began erasing her answers for every single problem on the worksheet.

"Hey, if you're gonna commit forgery Captain, learn your crews' movements! Otherwise enemy ships will spot your lies and it'll be the Captain's fault the lass got in trouble! And all our gold will be stolen and then we'll have to make her walk the plank!"

Yoru#2 looked at Jack sweatdropping again, "You mean to try to copy Amu's handwriting so that the teachers won't think she cheated, and so that she doesn't have what 'passing grades' she has left turn into F's and then get expelled for forgery-nya?"

"That's exactly what I said! Don't copy me! Copy cat!"

"…Right-nya…Anyway, Ikuto, how many problems did she get wrong-nya?"

"….All 31."

"Wow Captain…You have a one stupid lass for a crew member…Keep her in the kitchen to serve us roast and rum." Jack said.

"Shut up…!" Ikuto #2 looked over the other problems that Amu answered wrong and then her name. His eyes glowed blue, but then quickly turned back to normal and scribbled all the right answers in her exact handwriting. He quickly finished the math homework and then the science homework. He put her homework in her bag and went back on bed.

Amu entered as soon as he sat down, "That was a nice shower!"

"No it wasn't…" Ikuto #2 said.

"How would you know?!"

"Because I wasn't there to watch…" Ikuto#2 winked. Amu pinched his cheeks, to which he whined playfully at. She stopped and started laughing, and then Ikuto #2 began chuckling. Amu soon stopped and looked down in guilt.

"Ikuto, I…"

"It's fine, Amu." Ikuto#2 gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "Don't feel guilty about something so trivial."

Amu blushed and smiled, but then pinched his cheeks hard so with rage, "Do. Not. Kiss. Me."

* * *

**~Time Skip: Shopping Mall~**

Amu and Ikuto#2 walked inside the mall, to which all the Charas found completely out of this world. Even Amu's Charas felt excited about it. Even though they had been to the mall several times before. "Ikuto, we need to get you some clothes." Amu said, pointing to his attire-which was what she had first seen him in. He just smiled and shrugged, to which Amu rolled her eyes at. His new outfit was in the hamper, so they really needed to get him new wardrobe. They went to the men's section of the most expensive, yet fashionable store in the mall-usually where the rich people went to shop.

"Ikuto! I can't afford this for you! This type of store is too expensive!" Amu said.

He smirked and flashed her a card, "Guess what this is, Amu."

"A card?" Amu said.

"It's a card from my world. It's filled with an infinite amount of money." Ikuto#2 said.

"Infinite?! I-Is your family rich or something?" Amu asked.

"Mmm, something like that." He said, as he and Miki went into shopping mode-only picking out what Miki thought looked best on him. The total cost was around 78,500,000 yen. Amu almost passed out at this.

Dia began thinking, _Couldn't we have just had Miki draw up some clothes for Ikuto-kun?_ Amu then dragged Ikuto#2 with tons of shopping bags and from the crowd of staring fangirls to the food court on the other side of the mall.

* * *

**~The Food Court~**

"Why are you jealous of my popularity, Amu?" Ikuto#2 winked.

"I am not jealous! You're just attracting too much attention!" Amu said, eating a corn dog, "What if Ikuto comes to the mall today or something and the employees recognize him and mention me?!"

"I doubt that." He said, not really wanting to hear anything about Ikuto#1.

"Huh? Why?" Amu asked.

Ikuto#2 did a hair flip with his bangs, "Because they were looking at beautiful me, not fat and pudgy you." Amu gave him a nice big slap. "T-That…seriously hurt…"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Amu and Ikuto#2 were walking back home through the busy sighed, "I can't believe you spent over 2 billion yen on clothes…"

"I told you, the amount of money is infinite!" Ikuto#2 said. Amu rolled her eyes and began speaking to her Charas, while Ikuto#2 watched her with a smile. At the same time, a man in a black suit with dark sunglasses walked past him.

"Found you, Ikuto-sama…" the man said as he grabbed the teen's arm, making him stop. Time suddenly came to a halt, as Ikuto#2's small smile faded into a face of dread and horror. He looked at the man through his side-vision. "You better be careful, Ikuto-sama. Though we don't know who you are hiding with, we're not afraid to hurt any humans that come in contact with you." All of this was oblivious to Amu and the Charas who kept walking. As he kept glancing at them, he felt the pressure on his arm gone. Ikuto #2 spun around quickly, but saw no one suspicious.

Amu suddenly stopped, "Ikuto? What's wrong?"

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto#2 gulped, still not facing them, _No…! They couldn't…They couldn't have found me already…! Amu…Amu's in danger!_

"Ikuto?" Amu asked again.

He turned towards Amu, "…It's nothing. We should get home." Dia looked at Ikuto#2's worried smile, but didn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~Other World: The Palace~**

"We finally found him, Milady. He is in Japan. We know the exact city as well." Mizune reported.

"Good. Send your army out and bring him back. I don't care if you have to break all his bones to do so, go out and get him."

Mizune's eyes widened, "B-But Milady! Ikuto-sama is part of the-"

"I don't care! Now bring him back! Leave!" Mizune disappeared immediately.

"Shishishishi! What if they fail?" A woman with short purple hair and eyes wearing a revealing red, devilish outfit said. She had little devil horns protruding from her head.

"Don't be foolish, sister. If such failure were to happen, our Princess would step in." A blonde woman with an angelic ballet dress spoke up, her beautiful yellow eyes dazzling in the dimly lit room.

The blonde girl scoffed, "I have no intention of interfering. If Mizune and her men fail-if there are any _survivors_, I will kill them myself!" The blonde 16 year old flicked away the strand of hair hanging in front of her face. The devilish woman smirked and the angelic woman smiled. "By the way, have you finished with your nap yet?!" the blonde girl asked.

The woman across the room in dark corner, lying down on a beautiful silk black bed adorned by glittering black curtains in the big empty room, opened her hazy grey eyes. She slowly sat up and propped up her volume-filled golden-blonde hair, her skin a perfect tan pigment. She looked towards her master. Her whole outfit seemed to be glittering and her eyes shined in the darkness.

"…Who am I supposed to kill today?" She spoke with an elegant, yet stoic voice.

* * *

**~Other World: Holy Castle~**

"Hotori-sama! Hotori-sama!" a woman with blue hair wearing a maid outfit ran into the room.

"Yes, what it is?" the blonde boy asked.

"Have you heard the news?! Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama has-"

"I'm well aware, thank you." The blonde boy turned around and continued his study. The young boy was 15 years old and had a dignified and mature reputation for himself. He came from nobility and possessed one Chara. Most people had two because they were rather indecisive about their futures, but it was always Nobles who only needed one Chara. They were sure on their futures and didn't need more than one option. It was their destiny from birth.

"Hotori-sama?" the maid asked.

The boy sighed, "What is it now? If it isn't anything important, then leave. You're being a distraction."

"Are you going to do anything about his disappearance?"

The boy stopped his activity. He raised his head slightly, "No. There is no need for such a thing. I'm sure the matter is already being resolved. Which is why my father and mother left for the council meeting. Now, if there is nothing else you wish to ask, leave me be."

The maid curtsied and left, closing the giant wooden doors behind her in a silent manner. The boy got out of his chair and looked out to the giant window that took up most of the wall. He quietly stepped on the clean red carpet and walked up the window. He put his hand onto the clean glass.

"Are you worried, my Lord?" a man leaning against the marble wall asked. The blonde boy saw him in the reflection of the window. He had neck-length light purple hair with dashing purple eyes. He wore the attire of a King. A King worthy of respect from all.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I worry over such a trivial matter? What nonsense you're speaking." The boy said with a serious mask. The handsome man said nothing and merely closed his eyes.

The boy looked out the window and stared up into the sky, _Ikuto-nii-sama, what on earth are you doing?_

* * *

**~Other World: Floating Sky Empire~**

A brown haired boy of 16 years was walking with his light greenish-blueish haired Chara on his shoulder. "What's gonna happen?" the Chara asked.

"I'm not sure. But whatever is going to happen, I'm sure it won't stay as quiet as it is now. Soon, everyone will find about Ikuto-sama's disappearance."

"What do we do?"

"Until any further notice from my elder brothers, we are to stay put."

"Do you think Mizune is going to fail?"

* * *

**~Other World: Cirque de Snow~**

"Obviously she's going to fail. Don't be fooled. Mizune may be strong, but this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama we're speaking of. Mizune is just running into her death." A beautiful girl with long peachy-yellow hair spoke. She was 14 years of age. They sat in a throne room, adorned with white marble and blue candle-light in the corners and the candles also made up the giant chandelier on the ceiling. The girl wore an innocent-looking white dress that stopped at her knees. She had white stocking and white shoes that would normally be given to a doll. It was a gothic Lolita fashion. Her Chara was sitting on top of her head, watching the snow fall outside from the window. She was dressed like a clown, but with a masquerade mask.

"Ne Ringleader, do you think we'll be called out to fight when Mizune-baka fails?"

* * *

**~Other World: Rattle Rattle Treetops~**

"_EHHHHHH~?!_ Go out to the front lines? But that sounds like _work~_!" A young girl about 13 whined. She had pigtails reaching down to her shoulders. She had a pink bib on because she was being fed by her four servants at the moment. Her Chara, who was dressed like a baby was also being fed by the servants' Charas. Eight of them altogether.

"I don't wanna work either-dechu!" the Chara squealed.

"YEAH! ME EITHER!" The girl whined, "I miss Papa and Mama! When is that meeting gonna end~?! They didn't read me my bedtime story last night! And lil' bro is crying!"

The girl pointed at her baby brother who was about to be fed from a beautiful blonde wet nurse.

"My dear, what do you think about Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama's actions?" The wet nurse asked.

* * *

**~Other World: Sakura Manor~**

"His actions have been deemed as treason. As such, he will be treated as a traitor. Why must we even bother with the Human World?" a beautiful 14 year old girl with purple hair asked. She spoke in an elegant manner. Her kimono was purple adorned with pink flowers. She had a big pink bow in the back. Her Chara was dressed in the same manner as her but with different colors.

"My Lady, we have prepared some green tea for you." One of the servants, dressed in a black shihakusho and hakama said.

"Will my elder brother be drinking with me?" She asked; her voice sweet yet full of authority and seriousness.

"Of course I'm going to drink with you, Sis!" A boy with long purple hair came into the room. He wore casual-looking clothes with a thick wristband that had a Sakura flower design on it. The boy was 15 years old and seemed to have more of a carefree attitude then his sister…for now.

The servant who served the two twins their tea asked, "My Lord. My Lady. How do you two feel Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama feels?"

* * *

**~Other World: Sanjo Dojo~**

"I don't care how he feels. He has brought dishonor on his family." A boy with glasses and greenish hair said, holding his wooden sword. He was wearing a men's kimono of expensive cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori, and white tabi.

"Indeed he has. That boy has always been….wrongly-spirited." The boy's Chara said.

The boy scoffed, "It is of no concern of mine. His actions will no doubt face consequences. That is his doing and his doing alone." The boy began swinging his sword in a trained and fearless manner.

* * *

**~Other World: Technological Institute~**

Professors and doctors were walking through the halls of the main building. Discussing projects and such. A Chara with glasses and purple hair came flying through the hallway, entering another room. A Chara assistant was waiting to give him a cup of tea.

"Welcome back, Sir."

"Thank you, Dalia." The Chara grabbed the cup of tea and sat in his little chair, which was on top of Nikaidou's desk.

"Sir. What do you think about Ikuto-sama's actions?"

The Chara took a sip of his tea, "I think what he's doing is rather brave. Similar to that of the deceased princess."

"She also visited the Human World?"

"Yes. She wanted everyone to be at peace with the Human World. Her Kindgom, its King and Queen put that idea into her head. I thought it was a great idea. But even I saw the flaw in it…" he said.

* * *

**~Other World: Council Chamber~**

"This meeting is dismissed." Aruto said, holding his wife in hand as they walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the big doors.

All the council members were silent with shock. Rento was the first to break the silence, "…War?" Yukari and Yuu looked at each other with worry.

"What is Aruto thinking?" Mizue asked.

"I wish I knew…To actually condemn his only son to death…" the beautiful woman with purple hair said, slowly fanning herself. The meeting had run on for two whole days. Something that only happened once before. At that time, it was the war with the other Central Palace on the other side of the world.

"….That's only if he refuses to come back, Mizue." Yui said.

"Yes, but that boy has always been…rather fascinated with the Human World since he was a boy."

"Well that's because he hung out with the Central Palace's future queen."

"Don't speak of that dead Kingdom. It's time has passed. Along with that retched human-loving family." Shuunsui said.

"Now now, don't you think we're all being a bit inconsiderate of them? After all, we have two council members who used to serve the old Kingdom." Unkai said, gesturing towards Yuu and Yukari, who were looking down with sad faces.

"Are you happy that Ikuto-sama has gone to the Human World?" Mizue asked.

Yuu and Yukari shook their heads, "The princess and Ikuto-sama were great friends. Though it is against the rules, his actions have brought me back to old happy memories."

"What brave words Yukari." Nodoka said.

"In any case, we of the Sanjo Family have always been a neutral family. We sided with both." Yuu said, trying to avert suspicion from his loving wife.

Kaidou spoke this time, "But this time, you cannot stay mutual-"

"We're well aware and fine with that. We have just as much loyalty as the rest of you do! There were two kingdoms in this world, with the seven great continents ruled by the seven great families! _We were all neutral_!" Yukari said, standing up and slamming the table.

"You're right. We _were_ all neutral, only to make sure one Kingdom didn't come into power." Yui said.

"But times have changed. And we agreed. Why must we try to make peace with the Human World? How will that benefit us? You do realize that the humans are destroying their world right now right? With their technology for example. Though their technology isn't so great and is about 200 years behind, they've caused global warming and other dangerous pollutants! And they're so overpopulated! Some of them even have up to 8 children! What idiots they are!" the purple-haired woman said.

"And what about us?!" Yukari screamed, "So what if we're limited to only two children?!"

Yuu decided to step in before Yukari was suspected of being a possible traitor, "Yukari, you're stepping out of line."

Everyone looked at Yuu, "We are also, by law that if such things happen that would put our world at risk that we were to take the appropriate action. Which is why, even the Sanjo Dojo and my technological Institute had to go against the old Kingdom. I know you miss the Royal Family, but you can't change the past Yukari. You are the Head of the Sanjo Dojo, act like it."

"I DO!" Yukari screamed.

Yuu stood up and shouted, "Then don't speak out of turn because of your emotions!" Silence befell the room. Yukari and Yuu looked at each other. "Even your brother Kairi knows better," Yuu said. Yukari slapped Yuu and walked out of the council chamber.

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

Amu and Ikuto were having a nice dinner together in her room. Their Charas were sharing their food with each other and playing games. Dia was munching on takayaki when she suddenly looked out the window. _Why do I feel like…something bad_ _is upon us?_

* * *

**Akane: **Okay, tbh, I actually forgot all about this site, until I got a three notifications on my phone from anonymous reviewers telling me to update. I've been busy with school and dealing with stuff, so sorry for not updating. Also, how many 'Guest' are there? IDK, can you guys like number yourselves or something. Also, I thought all of former readers hated me for the 'To Who It May Concern' note that I put out last year, so it's really surprising you guys are still reading this story. (o_o) Anyway, here's chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~Hotori Residence~**

Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, and Rima were all sitting in Tadase's room, speaking about someone with pink hair. They were very concerned about Amu due to her recent behavior, so they decided to have a meeting, even though it was almost 10.

"…Maybe she's pregnant." Utau said, making Tadase spit out his juice.

Ikuto winked, "We haven't done it yet." Tadase shot his 'older brother' daggers.

"I doubt Amu would be that…frivolous." Rima said, "In any case, something must have happened on the first day of school. That was when she started acting weird. Or at least the day after."

"Maybe she feels too ashamed to tell us she's going to bear a child." Utau said.

"She isn't pregnant! Be serious, Utau!" Rima said.

"I am taking this seriously. I am worried about Amu. As much of an annoyance she is, she's my friend. So since we're friends, she better name that child after me." Rima rolled her eyes. Tadase just sighed, this was going nowhere. Ikuto looked off into the distance. "Maybe she met someone." Utau said, sipping juice from a straw.

Tadase went to his emo corner, "Amu…-chan…met some…one…Amu…-chan…met….some….one…Amu…"

Rima smacked him with a pillow, "That's not it." Tadase went back to normal with a happy smile on his face.

_What a speedy recovery…_the three thought in unison.

Yoru began teasing Kiseki by taking his crown and putting it on his own head. "Give that back, you darn cat!" Kiseki cried, flying after him.

* * *

**~Timeskip: 9:46 P.M.~**

Ikuto#2 watched Amu drift off to sleep since he tired her out by making run after him all over the house and street. Her Charas were also napping in their eggs. Ikuto#2 glanced out the window, seeing a crow make eye contact with him and then fly off.

He put the Dumpty Key around his neck and quietly walked downstairs to put his shoes on. Ikuto#2 locked the door on his way out and jumped onto the roof of the house across from Amu's. He continued hopping quickly and quietly from rooftop to rooftop. Yoru#2, Jack, and Night were flying next to him.

_You won't challenge me and get away with it…_Ikuto#2 thought angrily. He clasped his hands together as if he were about to pray, and then broke his hands apart, materializing a long black katana. He grabbed it with his right hand, jumped high up in the air, and swung it towards the crow in flying up above him.

"Dakukuro!" **(1)** A black light with shining specs of blue in it shot out from the blade's swing and completely destroyed the bird, leaving no trace behind. Ikuto#2 smirked but then a bullet grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut with blood dripping down-it was shot from behind. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a man in a black suit with a gun pointed at him. Ikuto#2 landed by doing a twisting backflip-by twisting, facing the man in the suit.

"Hello." Ikuto#2 said, pointing his katana at the man.

"Tsukiyomi-sama. Please sheathe your weapon and come quietly." The man said, it was obvious to Ikuto#2 that this man was nothing but a grunt.

"Or what? Surely, you don't want to end up like your friend." He referred to the crow.

The man grit his teeth, "So you were able to tell it was my partner who simply shapeshifted into a crow. Very keen eyes like a cat's."

"Well, birds are natural prey for cats, so your partner was just stupid." Ikuto#2 said smiling.

"Tsukiyomi-sama, I will it once more. Sheathe your weapon and come quietly."

Ikuto#2's smile disappeared. His bangs covered his eyes. "Don't…ORDER ME AROUND! Dakukuro!" The blue-speckled black light cut in the man in half and his two halves exploded. A fist suddenly came hurdling into Ikuto#2's gut, sending him crashing through trees and onto someone's car that was in their driveway. The car was totaled to the point where the alarm wouldn't go off. Ikuto#2 looked up and saw _her_-Mizune. He jumped up into the air and stood in midair, "Shit, you're still alive? Woman really _are_ stubborn."

Mizune wasted no time and shot an endless barrage of bullets at him, to which he either dodged or deflected away with his sword. "Those MP5 submachine guns suit you, Mizune." He said with a smirk.

"They were custom designed." Mizune said, reloading her ammo. She pointed her guns at Ikuto#2. "Now come quietly or else." She said sternly.

"Or else what?" he challenged, his black katana changing into two black M1911 pistols. They both glared for a microsecond then jumped in the air towards one another, firing shot after shot in a barrage of bullets. Empty shells were falling down, clinking on one another as they descended toward the ground.

Mizune had been grazed several times while Ikuto#2 was only grazed about 5 times. They continued firing and firing. From afar, it looked like a weird fireworks display, with constant bangs. After firing and dodging bullets, they each ended with both their guns at the other's face. Mizune was panting and Ikuto#2 was also breathing a little heavily.

"Looks like we are at a stand-still, Tsukiyomi-sama." Mizune said between breaths.

"Do grunts normally attack their superiors?"

"…You know nothing, yet."

Ikuto#2 looked at her with a serious face, "You said we were at a stand-still, right?"

Mizune looked at him puzzled, "What of it?"

Ikuto#2 smirked, "I still got one last attack in these guns other than bullets, ya know." Mizune's eyes widened, but before she could do anything else… "Aoi mikadzuki!" **(2)** The black dual pistols began glowing blue and fired off a blue energy blast in the shape of a crescent at point-blank range.

A large explosion surrounded the area, causing several citizens in the vicinity to wake up and look out the windows at the strange blue light. Those who were still out noticed the blue glow as well and looked up at the sky.

Ikuto#2 was left by himself in the air as the light faded away. His eyes moved around and widened and he saw he was surrounded by floating grenades. He crossed his arms in front of his face, "Shit!"

BOOM

A large explosion occurred, waking up even more people. Ikuto#2 was covered in blood, unconscious, and falling towards the ground at fast speeds. Since it was dark, no one who looked up could actually see him as he descended. His pistols disappeared into thin air and he crashed onto the concrete, creating a small crater and a cloud of dust, in an empty alley.

The three Charas came out of their eggs and watched with worry as Ikuto#2's eyes slowly fluttered open. All he could hear was a continuous ringing sound-the background noise blurred as well as his vision. Everything was moving slowly.

Suddenly, a smiling Amu flashed across his mind.

_Amu…I can't go back like this…I have to heal somewhere…_ Even his thoughts were slowed.

The Dumpty Key began to glow a beautiful bright blue, enveloping Ikuto#2. His Charas watched on in amazement as the light receded and all of his wounds were gone. He stared at the key in shock. He didn't know it could do such a thing.

Struck his enormous fatigue, Ikuto#2 Character Transformed with Yoru#2, who transferred his energy into the teenager to help him move on his own.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_A beautiful castle adorned with colors of red, blue, green, orangey-gold, and purple came into view. Behind the giant castle lay a beautiful garden with every flower and fruit in existence. A meadow was just beyond it._

_And in this meadow, a young pink-haired girl was looking for her friend…_

"_Ikuto! Where did you go?" the girl called, looking around. She came upon a tree with a beautiful swing for two hanging securely on its branch._

"_Boo!" Ikuto#2 said behind the girl. The girl cried while almost finishing turning around, "Oh jeez Ikuto! You're so mean!" Before her face was shown…_

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

Ikuto#2 woke up again, this time under a tree. He had passed out again and hadn't even realized it. He knew there was little time until Amu would wake up and notice him not there. "C'mon. School starts soon…," Ikuto#2 said, forcing himself into a sprint towards Amu's house.

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

Amu sat down in her seat and sighed. "Ohayo, Amu-chan." Rima said as she approached Amu's desk. Amu looked up.

"Ohayo Rima…," Amu said, her dead scary expression scaring Rima and KusuKusu.

"W-What…What _happened_ to you?" Rima asked horrified.

"Amu-chan, you look tired." Tadase said, coming up behind Rima. Amu blushed as Tadase smiled at her. Her dead tired demeanor changed into peppy and energy-filled.

"Ohayo T-Tadase-kun!" Amu said.

"What a speedy recovery…," Rima whispered in a suspicious manner.

"Hello everyone." Nagihiko said, walking into the classroom.

"Ohayo Nagi." Amu said.

"Ohayo Rima," Nagihiko smiled.

Rima muttered a 'hello', making the three of them sweatdrop.

"Where's Kukai?" Amu asked.

"He's working on homework he forgot to do last night." Tadase explained.

"Amu!" Came a voice, making Amu flinch. It was Utau, making everyone else in the classroom gawk at the teen superstar.

"Kya! It's Utau-sama!" some girls said.

"Utau-sama is at our school!" came a boy.

_W-Why are they adding 'sama'?_ Rima thought.

"Hello everyone." Utau said, her arms crossed with her usual serious expression.

"U-Utau!?" Amu said, "What're you doing here?"

"Is there a law that says I can't come into a _kohai's_ classroom?" Utau said.

"…W-Why put so much emphasis on 'kohai'?" Amu asked timidly.

"You don't even go to this school, Utau." Rima pointed out.

"I have a concert tonight and I'm inviting you guys with free backstage access." Utau said as she creepily approached Amu. "_You won't miss it, _right_?"_ Amu trembled.

"I-I wouldn't miss it for the world…,"Amu said scared.

"Good. Well, see you guys later!" Utau said, as she left the room. After a few minutes, the bell rang signaling the start of school.

* * *

**~Timeskip: Hinamori Residence~**

"A concert?" Ikuto#2 asked-who was facing the door of the bathroom…from the inside, while Amu was in the bath…right behind him. The only thing blocking them from physical contact was the tile-width of the bathtub.

"Yeah…She told me to come. Besides, she's my friend, it wouldn't hurt to show some support right?" Amu asked.

Ikuto#2 sighed, "…Yeah, I guess that's important."

"By the way…," Amu began.

"Hm?"

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE BATHROOM WITH ME!?_" Amu yelled, kicking him out of the bathroom.

Her Charas sweatdropped, _She mentions it just now?_

Ikuto#2 snapped his fingers, "Drat, I thought she wouldn't say anything…"

His Charas sweatdropped and Night poked his eye as punishment, "You won't be seeing anything now, _pervert_."

"Ow…That hurt, Night…" Ikuto#2 said, his hand over his eye.

"Ikuto's right, Night! A Captain has every right to see what their crewmates are doing!" Jack said, trying to defend Ikuto#2. Yoru#2 just yawned and flew slowly to Amu's bedroom, with his fellow Charas and Ikuto#2 following.

"…Are you going to follow her?" Yoru#2 asked sleepily.

"I have to. I don't want them to attack her."

"But Captain, what if someone sees you? Ya know, like her friends or something? Especially Ikuto#1." Jack warned.

"I doubt our Ikuto is that much of an idiot. If he is, then I refuse to be his Chara and I will leave." Night said.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Night." Ikuto#2 sighed.

"Ikuto, are you even fully healed-nya?" The other two Charas looked at the teenager patiently. Ikuto#2 smiled kindly.

"Haha, of course I'm healed Yoru. I rested a good ten hours. Plus, the Dumpty Key was around my neck and curing my fatigue and severe injuries."

"I didn't know the Key had such healing capabilities," Night said, his arms crossed.

"Aye." Jack nodded seriously. Yoru#2 didn't comment, but looked at Ikuto#2 expressionless, though inside, he was truly worried for him.

* * *

**~Timeskip: Concert: Backstage Access Lounge~**

The backstage lounge was in a large room with a door for entering and exiting. The couches were black leather with a nice glass table in the center. There were snacks and magazines on the table and a vending machine with free drinks in it.

Rima and Nagihiko were the first ones to be in Utau's backstage lounge. Nagihiko had his usual smile, but Rima was not happy. She had an angry, little pout on her face.

"What's the matter, Rima?" Nagihiko asked, oblivious to the situation. He got up and got two sodas from the free vending machine. He came back and sat next to Rima, handing her one. She took it generously.

"How could you ask that?! It's just you and me! It's…awkward." Rima said.

"I think it's nice that it's just us two." He said; his sweet smile still on his face. Rima blushed. Their Charas were flying around playing tag, so the lounge was just to themselves.

"…Whatever." Rima muttered. Nagihiko looked off into the distance.

"You don't think Utau was right about Amu-chan, right? About…meeting someone else?" He asked suddenly.

Rima's eyes widened, "How could you say that?! Amu-chan is not like that!"

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Calm down calm down, I know she isn't the type to do those kinds of things…It's just that-"

"Just that what?!" Rima said, dropping her can soda to the floor in mild anger.

"…Wouldn't she have told at least one of us on what was really going on?"

"She-!" Rima began to say when she slipped forward. She landed on Nagihiko, who had dropped his soda to catch her. He was on his back on the couch with Rima on top of him. Their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Nagihiko had a small blush on his cheeks, while Rima was beet red.

"Rima…," Nagihiko said, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "…Do you think…we could…"

Rima's blush grew deeper. Nagihiko stopped talking and brought his lips to hers in a gentle manner. His eyes were closed and soon, so were Rima's. Their kiss was gentle, and they felt as if they were floating. They broke their delicate kiss and Rima blushed even deeper and looked away. Then reality hit her hard and Rima could not believe what had just happened. She pushed Nagihiko to the other end of the couch, while she sat on the other side.

"Um…Rima-"

"D-DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" Rima cried with her ever-present blush. Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Hi everyone!" Yaya yelled, barging into the lounge. Rima got scared so she screamed.

Kairi was behind Yaya who gave a simple smile and wave to his older friends.

"Um…Why are you two so far apart?" Yaya asked with a small sweatdrop.

"N-NOTHING! WE WERE JUST LIKE THIS!" Rima cried, making Yaya and Kairi back away.

"What's going on Sanjo-kun?" Came a voice behind the two. It was Tadase, in all his masculine self.

"Tadase-kun. Rima-chi and Nagi are acting weird! Mostly Rima-chi though!" Yaya said. Tadase gave a puzzled look in response.

The preteens were talking about things going on at school and future plans like going to the movies and such. Kukai, Rikka, and Hikaru had joined them a few minutes after they began having casual chats. Then, Utau, Ikuto, and Yukari came in.

"Hey you three! Is the show starting soon?!" Rikka asked with excitement.

"Hello Ikuto-nii-san." Tadase said.

"Hey Tadase." Ikuto said.

Hikaru gave a small smile at the three.

"Yo Utau." Kukai greeted. Rima gave small nods in their direction while Nagihiko just smiled. Utau didn't answer, but looked around at the people in the room. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Silence.

And then…

"WHERE IS AMU!?" Utau yelled, scaring everyone.

"H-Here I am!" Amu said, running up to the lounge. She stopped at the doorway and began panting. Tadase got her water from the vending machine and gave it to her.

"Here you go, Amu-chan."

"A-Arigato Tadase-kun."

"Hey Amu." Ikuto teased.

"Hi Ikuto." Amu smiled.

"Amu! I should make you go up there and do a juggling act for almost being late!" Utau said, her arms crossed.

Amu flinched back; she knew Utau wasn't the type to kid around-especially with her. Everyone made their way to the audience rows, getting front row seats and all. People began crowding the rows. The convention center was enormous. Exactly 3,000 seats made up the audience and apparently the concert had been sold out within 5 days of being selling.

* * *

**~Ticket Stands~**

Ikuto#2 was wearing dark sunglasses, black ankle-high boots, blue skinny jeans, and a black v-neck. He had a black and blue plaid scarf around his neck. He also had rings on his fingers and thick belts.

"One third row ticket please." Ikuto#2 said, his head down to not make eye contact, even though his sunglasses blocked his eyes completely. His three Charas were resting on his shoulders. The ticketman had a metal belt hanging from two poles to prevent people from simply walking in.

He almost laughed, "Sorry sir. Tickets were sold out a few weeks ago. This line is for people turning in their tickets to get into the show. Sorry buddy. Better luck next time."

Ikuto#2 chuckled, "…I guess I should reword my sentence."

"Huh?"

"I said…," Ikuto#2 raised his head and took off his glasses, a blue glow circled his eyes and then the ticketman's eyes also glowed blue, "_Let me in._" The ticketman nodded and unhooked the metal belt, allowing Ikuto#2 to walk through.

"Thank you." He said, walking into the crowded audience. He picked up his speed and zipped through the crowd without anyone noticing, since their eyes couldn't catch up anyway. He made his way to a third row seat right behind Amu. A nine year old girl sitting between them, surrounded by her friends and parents.

Ikuto and Tadase sat on each side of Amu, with Yaya and Kairi next to Tadase and Rima and Nagihiko next to Ikuto. Ikuto#2 didn't notice the people in Amu's row as his attention was solely focused on her. He did notice all her friends' Charas however, as they sat on each of their heads and shoulders, but didn't pay any mind to their actual appearances.

After the seats had been filled and the glowsticks had been cracked, lighting up the convention a little, all the lights went off. Stage lights of different colors focused on the stage and a giant spotlight stopped on its center. The curtains were raised and out came Utau. Roars of cheers and fangirling screams suddenly erupted within the convention.

Utau began singing. Ikuto#2 panicked. Every row had fans standing up and jumping rather than sitting down and enjoying the show. Because of the group of fans in Row 2, Ikuto#2 couldn't see Amu anymore, with maybe a speck of her pink hair here and there. Ikuto#2 stood up, but then the nine year old girl's father took her set and put her on his shoulders. Ikuto#2 cursed.

* * *

**~At The Very End Of The Audience~**

Mizune pushed up her glasses, "Are we ready?" A group of men and woman, about 30 or so, nodded in agreement. "Like I said last night, Tsukiyomi-sama. _You know nothing yet_."

* * *

Dark Claw **(1)**

Blue Crescent **(2)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~Back of the Concert~**

"Everyone, ready your weapons. Our Lady demanded we be precise in our target and not kill aimlessly. But if need be…_show no mercy_." Mizune said. Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip.

No one noticed or heard the people in suits, getting their guns ready, "Spread out!" The men and women dispersed and ran throughout the stands, aiming to surround Ikuto#2. The fans couldn't be more oblivious.

The music and singing was beginning to get on Ikuto#2's last nerve. He could barely see Amu every few seconds, and that was only her hair. Everyone in the front row was either jumping or dancing or singing along. Yoru#2, Jack, and Night were watching Amu's Charas, until Yoru#2's ears perked up. He turned and began looking around. His ears twitched. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the specific sound that kept standing out.

**…_Step…..Step…Step….Step….Step…..Step…..Step…Step…St ep. STEP, STEP STEP STEP STEP STEP!_**

Yoru#2's eyes flashed open and he spotted out around ten people dressed in matching suits with weapons, running around the stands, oblivious to the crowd.

"YORU!" Jack yelled, turning him around, "THEY'RE COMING FOR ME BOOTY! ALERT THE CAPTAIN AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"IKUTO-NYA!" Yoru#2 yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

Ikuto#2 shouted back, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN READ YOUR LIPS THOUGH! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

He answered, "THEY'RE HERE! AND THERE'S MANY OF THEM TOO-NYA!" Ikuto#2 look surprised, and turned around to see the enemy armed and scattered, obviously looking for him.

_They wouldn't attack in the open, would they?!_

"Ikuto-nya! Look out!" Yoru#2 pointed past him a few stands over where a man in a suit was holding a gun between his hands, running towards his row. Ikuto#2 ran the opposite way, finding it a bit difficult to get past the rowdy fans. He broke through to the open aisle. He began looking around, his eyes glowing blue. He could easily spot out the enemies in the crowd, though they were quickly shadowed and covered up by the fans.

"IKUTO!" Night yelled into his ear, "THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY USING INVISIBLITY TECH! YOU CAN SEE IT ON THEIR WRISTS! THAT'S WHY THE CROWD ISN'T NOTICING THEM!"

The teenager was about to respond when a bullet grazed his cheek. He whipped around to find out where it came from when he looked up at the stage, above Utau, above the stage light, up to the rail where stage crew handled the lighting effects. The stage crew was unconscious, all 7 of them, and towering above them with a gun in hand, was Mizune. She couldn't be more pissed.

"…Stubborn bitch," Ikuto#2 scoffed. The long black katana materialized in his hands and he stabbed the ground. A pool of blue light quickly absorbed the audience, though they didn't seem to notice. The giant pool of blue light made the sound of the cheering and singing and music stop completely from behind heard. Everyone in the audience, including stage workers, and Utau, became oblivious to Ikuto#2 and the enemy's actions.

Night came out, "Ikuto! What're you doing?! The crowd will notice you!"

"No they won't! They won't notice anything that's about to happen." Ikuto#2 said, not needing to shout anymore.

"Well done, Ikuto-sama," Mizune said, "But this is the end!"

"I think not." Ikuto#2 jumped up to the stage and up to the rail where Mizune was. He landed on the rail and did a sweep-kick at her head. She did a backflip into the air and came down with a powerful head-kick. Ikuto#2 was sent down crashing into the stage, a few feet away from Utau. Ikuto#2 jumped out of the crater he had formed upon impact. He glared at Mizune.

"You are beginning to piss me off, Mizune. But I find myself to be merciful to you. So stand down and leave at once! Or else!"

"An empty threat, Ikuto-sama." Mizune replied. She jumped down and yelled, "NOW!" The people in suits, who had scattered throughout the crowd, had their guns pointed at the teenager.

"With all due respect, Ikuto-sama…," Mizune said, getting Ikuto#2's attention, "_You_ have been pissing _me_ off, lately. But enough of that. It's time you put away your sword and came back quietly. We will not take no for an answer."

"I got that part already-considering I've killed you before…twice. However, whether you take no for an answer or not, the situation won't change."

"FIRE!" Mizune yelled, signaling the start of a fury of bullets. The Dumpty Key began glowing blue and formed a blue egg-like shield around Ikuto#2 and Utau and nearby audience members. The bullets bounced off and some even ricocheted off and hit the grunts that fired them, though others that also ricocheted off barely missed Utau and audience members by millimeters.

"Cease fire!" Mizune said, after seeing 4 grunts die by bullet ricote off the egg-like shield. The shield dissipated and Ikuto#2 looked down his Key stunned.

He then smirked, "What else can you do?" Mizune's eyes narrowed. The teen looked up at Mizune.

"Yoru!" Ikuto#2 yelled, to which his Chara flew over to him, "Transform." Yoru#2's eyes lit up with glee.

"Hai-nya!" He got in his egg and flew into Ikuto#2's chest.

"Unlock!" Ikuto#2 said. Ikuto#2's Character Transformation was the same as Ikuto#1's (though he doesn't know that of course), but with slight differences. For one, instead of having just one Wolverine-like claw, he had two-one claw per hand. His cross on his chest was black, not silver. And his hair was longer and covered his right eye.

Ikuto#2's transformation ended, scaring some of the grunts. Mizune glared, "Do you really believe transforming will do you any-"

All the grunts were suddenly cut to pieces, with limbs flying everywhere and blood splattering on the floor and audience-who again, still didn't notice anything.

"Slash Claw," Ikuto#2 whispered at the end of the agonizing screams. He looked up at Mizune; his eyes were dark blue and had a black cat-like slit, instead of a regular circular pupil. Ikuto#2 glared sternly at her, "You were saying?"

Mizune winced, _How skilled…_ Mizune drew her guns to eye level.

"I will bring you back, Ikuto-sama…_Even if I'm sent into oblivion!_" Mizune she charged at him firing bullet after bullet after bullet. Ikuto used his claws to deflect the bullets, but quickly stopped since the flying bullets were almost hitting Utau and the audience members. Though being too preoccupied, mainly over Amu's safety, he had been hit in the arm and legs, and other bullets grazed his face and sides.

Ikuto#2 knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this so he kicked Mizune, rather hard too, into the backstage area, where there were many props around. Mizune was sent crashing through many of them until she landed against the wall. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth. Her bunned-up hair came undone. She got up slowly and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Had enough, Mizune?" he asked.

She spit out some lingering blood, "Not until you're back home. And it seems like I have the upper hand, now."

Ikuto#2's brows furrowed in confusion, "You can't hold onto that stupid sense-type spell forever, Ikuto-sama. Your limit is only about ten minutes…," she smirked, "And if I'm not mistaken, six minutes have already passed." Ikuto#2 scoffed.

He jumped into the air and his claws began to glow blue, "Slash Claw!" He brought his arms above his head and brought them down with great power, unleashing six giant blue lines down, that unexpectedly rotated-limiting dodging, onto Mizune. She managed to avoid all of them, except the last one which sliced her in half at the waist. She screamed and coughed up blood. The giant lines crashed into the stage props, blowing them up on impact. She, or her upper half, was sent forward a few feet due to an explosion behind her. She landed right in front of Ikuto#2. The entire backstage was on fire. It quickly spread and soon encircled the two.

"…I didn't want to kill you, Mizune. You took care of me when I was younger." Ikuto#2 said, his face saddened. His Character Transformation disappeared and Yoru#2, Jack, and Night flew down to Mizune's face to brush her hair away.

"…Ikuto-sama…I…I can't…go…back now…I've…failed…your family." Mizune said, the side of her head on the ground. While she talked blood was pooling out, "Even if…you…could save….me….I still wouldn't be….able to go…..back….home…" Ikuto#2 felt tears slip down his eyes. He knelt down and hugged her upper half. She looked at him crying, but with a smile. "….Ikuto-sama….Go where…your heart…..wants…But…be wa….rned….," she choked.

Ikuto#2's eyes widened, "What?! Be warned about what!?" She didn't respond. Her eyes were open but no life was in them. Her upper half was motionless in his arms. Ikuto#2 began crying and hugged Mizune's body tighter. He sniffed one final time and picked up her body. He threw it into the fire and walked away as it burned.

He pushed past the stage curtain and walked back onto the main stage where Utau was, his clothes bloodied with Mizune's and all the grunts' blood. He walked out and noticed the dull slowness was still present. His spell was only going to last about half a minute more. His eyes looked saddened and the color in them was barely present. He looked around the audience, noticing the occasional chopped off limb here and there.

He closed his eyes and raised his arms. All at once, the limbs were burned to a crisp with blue fire, leaving a terrible smell. He turned back around and peeked through the open part of the curtains. He snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared, leaving ashes of Mizune in its wake.

He turned back around and that's when his eyes widened. Standing right in the middle of the front row was Amu. And she was looking back at him, sad and scared for her life. Tears were running down her cheeks silently as she ran her eyes over Ikuto#2, her entire body trembling with fear. He was perplexed as to how she hadn't been affected by his spell, until he noticed the Humpty Lock glowing pink, and surrounding Amu with a pink, roundish shield.

_The Humpty Lock repelled my spell?_ He thought, completely bewildered. A blue light suddenly came crashing down on the convention, and people began returning to their normal pace, the music was picking up again, and so was Utau-who Ikuto#2 was right in front of. He grabbed Amu and jumped with all his strength into the air. They landed at the back of the convention and ran out.

The singing suddenly stopped as the vulgar smell of corpses (though they didn't know that) filled the stage and audience. Utau stepped back as she spotted the crater a few feet away from her. People began screaming as they noticed the blood everywhere. Stage crew began running and yelling out orders as the backstage area had been decimated. Utau looked at her friends and ran to them, standing at the very end of the stage.

* * *

**~Hinamori Residence~**

Ikuto#2 opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside, which was when Amu got out of his arms and pushed him away.

"What on earth are you?! Why are you so _bloody_?! Why did you _kill _those people?! Why did-"

"Amu, calm down and let me-"

"CALM DOWN?! I WATCHED YOU SLASH PEOPLE IN PIECES! AND-AND-AND-?!" Amu threw up and passed out. Ikuto#2 brought her to the bathroom, leaving Suu to clean up the mess on the carpet. Miki and Ran had both passed out and returned to their eggs after witnessing the grunts being slashed to pieces.

* * *

**~Bathroom~**

Ikuto#2 placed Amu in the shower and turned it on. The water sprinkled down onto her face. He took off her clothes, leaving only her bra and underwear.

He laid her against the shower wall and began cupping water into his hands and splashing her in the face to wake her. He decided to put her clothes in the hamper and then stepped back inside the shower with her.

He kept splashing water onto her when his body suddenly began to ache. He looked down and noticed the water was dyed red. At first he thought it was due to Mizune's blood on his clothes, but when his body began to ache, he realized it was because of his wounds. He was bleeding. His body began to tremble, so he sat next to Amu to try to calm down but then passed out.

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

Ikuto#2 woke up on Amu's bed, with a fresh cup of tea on the nightstand next to it. Ikuto#2's eyes widened and he tried to sit up when two firm, yet gentle hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed. He looked up to see a woman with golden-brown eyes with glasses and brown hair tucked into a bun. She wore a green blouse with jeans that stopped at her knees. She wore a waist-apron that said 'Mommy LOVES You' in the middle.

"Lay down and rest. Depending on your answer _this time_ Ikuto-kun…Well, let's just say I have the police on speed dial." Midori said. Ikuto#2 looked at her with a mix of emotion. At first, he thought he was going to get busted for secretly living with Amu, but apparently Ikuto_#1_ had been in here before. He mentally cursed, suddenly becoming jealous.

"Amu is resting in my room. I found you two in the shower. She only had her undergarments on and you were passed out and bloody next to her. At first I was going to have the police come and arrest you, but after noticing how you didn't seem to be in any position of harassing my daughter and granted you were also a few inches apart and finding the puke stain on her clothes in the hamper, I decided to nurse you back to full health. But again Ikuto-kun, depending on your explanation for all this, you may or may not end up in jail with a restraining order held against you." Midori said, immediately getting her side of it all out there, so questions wouldn't be asked later.

"…I doubt you'd believe me," Ikuto#2 finally said. She didn't drop her stern, motherly demeanor.

"I see my daughter and her friends speak to imaginary friends. Which at this point, I wouldn't think healthy for 13 year olds, but ever since this started, my daughter has felt like she has had to carry a big burden on her shoulders. So I think I can take whatever it is you're going to tell me." Midori said, and then sighing since she figured in retrospect it wasn't that good of a back-up.

He gulped, "Alright…But you have to listen until the end." Midori nodded, "And if you want proof, I'll give it to you. I just can't do a whole lot in this state." He referred to his body to which she nodded again.

"Well, it started several days ago…"

Midori listened in to Ikuto#2's story, her emotions and thoughts spiraling. She had been given proof that he wasn't the Ikuto she knew and a whole lot more. Describing his days with Amu made her feel scared, and when he got to his battle with Mizune, it broke her heart. Towards the end, she stopped him…

"I didn't notice Amu was watching me until I came back out and-"

"I get it. I understand." Midori said, trying to get mental images out of her head. She pulled the blanket over Ikuto#2, "For now, rest. I won't call the police and I won't tell Ami or my husband. Luckily, he went right to bed after we got home last night. Your secret is safe with me." Midori smiled at him in a motherly way, something that brought back both fear and homesickness to Ikuto#2's heart. He suddenly felt extremely tired and went right to sleep. Midori kissed his forehead and closed the curtains of the sliding door.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Midori was cooking breakfast in the kitchen for her two sick patients. She was actually taking quite an interest in all of this. She had been the second person to witness an 'alien' even though Ikuto#2 wasn't an alien to begin with, but it's still felt so cool. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming~." She opened the door and gasped. It was all of Amu's friends, with Tadase, Utau, and Ikuto in front. She gulped, "Y-Yes? Is something wrong, everyone?"

"Ohayo Mrs. Hinamori." Everyone said in unison bowing respectively, as if they had rehearsed it.

"Is Amu-chan home?" Tadase asked.

"U-Uh she is, but she came down with something last night so she's resting up in my room." Midori said, quickly shocking herself for telling them Amu wasn't in her _own_ room.

"Is something wrong with her room?" Rikka asked.

"Oh, her room just needs to be…decongested?" Midori said, "I was actually about to go clean it after making her breakfast."

"Could we help you? I really like to clean! And make breakfast!" Rikka asked, her eyes sparkling. Yaya patted her kohai's head in agreement.

"Oh no, that's fine. You needn't worry about such things. I'll let you all come inside once Amu's feeling better." Midori said, "Ah! If you'll excuse me, I have something on the stove. Goodbye." She shut the door immediately, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Ikuto." Utau said, looking at her brother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Chara Change with Yoru and go up to Amu's room." Utau said, making everyone sweatdrop. Kukai pulled her away from the house.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that…," Ikuto said, a bit perplexed at how straightforward his sister was being.

"DO IT!" she yelled. Ikuto, who didn't want to make a commotion in the neighborhood, sighed.

"Alright…Yoru, Chara Change." Cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto's body and he jumped up to Amu's balcony. Everyone hid away from the door, so they wouldn't look weird standing in front of house looking like they were about to rob it.

* * *

**~Amu's Bedroom~**

Ikuto#2's eyes flashed open as he felt the sliding door trying to be opened. He got up and immediately felt pain, but scrambled out of bed and fixed the bed as quickly as he could. He turned the light off and listened.

Ikuto looked down at Utau, who was hiding behind a bush, "It's locked." Rikka threw up a bobby pin to Ikuto. He caught it and looked at her curiously.

"To unlock the door! That's how I get around!" Everyone stared at Rikka in shock. She quickly held her arms up in surrender.

"N-No! Not like that! I mean if I forget the keys to my house! I swear! I don't rob houses!" Hikaru rolled his eyes and pulled her down to hide again. Ikuto began jiggling the pin inside the crack between the door and the wall and after a few seconds heard a 'click'.

Ikuto#2 hid in the closet and closed the doors, letting a tiny sliver of what light was possible seep through so he could see. In this state, any human could kill him or at least beat him up pretty good. The curtains were opened, revealing someone who shocked Ikuto#2, who quickly felt utterly jealous and angry. Ikuto_#1_.

Ikuto walked into the room, tossing the bobby pin behind him over the balcony. He walked over to the light switch and turned the light on.

_So he really _has_ been here before…_ Ikuto#2 thought, noticing how Ikuto didn't bother looking around for the switch. Ikuto walked over to the bed and pressed a hand to it.

"Still as comfortable as it was before…," he said to himself. Ikuto#2's eyes widened and his hands automatically clenched into fists.

_This guy…Did he….with Amu?!_ Ikuto#2 thought. He didn't think Amu was the type to lose it so young. He admitted, he wanted her too, but he would at least restrain himself a few years. Then again, Amu does have his number and pictures of him in her phone. His mind was a blur and he accidently kicked a box in the closet, knocking it off its stack of other boxes and out the closet.

_Son of a BITCH!_ Ikuto#2 thought.

Ikuto walked over to the closet door and picked up the box. He looked from the box to the closet. His eyes narrowed. He slowly reached for the closet door and swung it open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~In Midori's Room~**

Amu was staring at the ceiling, the color in her eyes faded. She was in a state of trauma for what she had seen. It was a massacre at the concert and no one noticed Ikuto#2 fighting and killing and being shot at but her. At first she didn't understand why no one was responding to it, even Utau was a few feet away from the whole thing. It was then when she noticed the Humpty Lock glowing and shielding her from danger-most of the time.

She wasn't hungry, nor thirsty, nor tired, nor anything. Her mind and body were too frozen to process any feelings at the moment. Her breathing was slow, but fine. The only scary part about it was that it went so slow it looked as if she wasn't breathing at all. She lay there still as a statue. Her eyes fluttered a few times and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~In Amu's Room~**

Ikuto's eyes narrowed in confusion. Ikuto#2 looked at him with a glare, though of course Ikuto didn't notice that. Since the Dumpty Key around Ikuto#2's neck had turned him invisible.

"Ikuto-nya~, I don't see anybody." Yoru said, popping his head out from behind Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto#2's eyes widened at the sight of another Yoru.

_He really does look like my Yoru…_

Ikuto let the whole ordeal of someone being in the closet go and he placed the box on top of its stack. He then closed the closet door and walked back to the sliding door. He closed the curtains behind him and shut the door. He jumped off the balcony and onto the street.

"Well?" Utau asked, coming out of her bush, along with everyone else walking toward the two.

"Is Amu-chan in there?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto shook his head, "Mrs. Hinamori was telling the truth. The room was a bit stuffy as well."

"I hope Amu gets better." Hikaru said-Amu was his first friend after all.

"I'm sure Amu-chan will get better soon. She can't miss too much school, after all." Nagihiko said. Rima nodded in agreement.

"We should all make Amu-chi 'Get Well' cards!" Yaya said excitedly, to which Rikka agreed joyfully at.

Kiseki nodded, "We can all go to Tadase's house and do them."

"YAY!" KusuKusu cried. Temari and Rhythm smiled at each other.

"Sounds like a plan, then." Rima said. Everyone nodded and made their way to Tadase's house.

* * *

**~Amu's Bedroom~**

Ikuto#2 kicked the closet open and fell onto the floor. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Ikuto. He clenched his fists tighter until they hurt to the point where he had to let go. He made his way over to the bed and got under the covers, opening a little bit of the sliding door to let some air in. Ikuto#1 was right. The room was stuffy. He lay there in bed when Yoru#2, Jack, and Night came out of their eggs and sat on Ikuto's face.

"Captain~, are you okay?" Jack asked, rubbing Ikuto#2's cheek with his little nub.

Ikuto#2 smiled, "Yeah. My body is just a bit sore. I'll get better in no time." Yoru#2 noticed a small trace of a bruise next to Ikuto#2's eye and began licking. Night's hands began glowing black and blue and he started rubbing Ikuto#2's forehead to massage it. Ikuto#2 could swear he was going to die of cuteness.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Amu. After everything she saw…I'm sure she's in some state of trauma…"

"You too?!" came a voice from the door. Ikuto#2 and his Charas looked towards the door where Midori stood with a bowl of soup on a tray.

"You talk to imaginary friends, too?!" she asked again. Ikuto#2 gestured for her to come closer, to which she did. She placed the tray of soup on the nightstand and brought Amu's chair over. She sat down and without warning, Ikuto#2 snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. He did it so unexpectedly close that she blinked. When her eyes opened, she gasped. On top of Ikuto#2's face were three little human-like things. They looked so cute it made Midori blush.

"Midori-san, this is Yoru-the one who looks like a cat, Night-the one who looks like a serious loner, and Jack-who looks like a pirate. Everyone, this is Hinamori Midori-san. She's Amu's mother."

The three Charas flew up to Midori's face and bowed, "Please to meet you. And please take care of Ikuto!"

"O-Oi! I'm sorry about them." Ikuto#2 said, not expecting that kind of greeting in the slightest. Midori simply shook her head. She cupped her hands and Jack, Night, and Yoru sat in her palms. She gave them all a kiss in the head, to which Yoru purred…Night blushed…And Jack beamed as if he were the luckiest boy in the world, "Aw, gosh ma'am!" He blushed.

Ikuto#2 explained to her the existence of Guardian Characters and their roles in people's lives. Midori sighed in relief at the end, thanking the heavens her daughter wasn't delusional.

"I hope that calms down your suspicions, Midori-san. I've given you the ability to see Guardian Characters. And just to warn you ahead of time, Amu has four Guardian Characters."

"Four? Is she that undecided on who she wants to be?" Midori asked, "I always thought Amu had picked out her future-self a long time ago…"

Ikuto#2 smiled, "Amu is a good girl. Just very indecisive." The two of the laughed, "By the way, Midori-san…"

"Hm?"

"Is Amu okay?" Ikuto#2 asked, the worry evident on his face. Midori noticed that he was trying to hide it, but his worry was too great that he couldn't. She mentally smiled, thankful Amu had such caring friends.

Midori's eyes looked downward and intertwined her fingers together, a bit fidgety, "She's fine. In a state of trauma, but fine. I called the doctors because she wasn't responsive, no matter how hard I tried to get her attention. Luckily they said it wasn't anything serious and that it would go away in a few days. It's already been three days now, though. Hopefully she'll get better and won't miss too much school."

"If she does, I can tutor her." Ikuto#2 said, getting Midori to look at him, "And I can do all the chores and run your errands for you and babysit Ami and-"

"Ikuto-kun, I don't want you to exert yourself. You're a wanted man. And I'm not going to make you do manual labor for staying at my house. You're a guest." Midori said, smiling at him.

Ikuto#2 felt fear and homesickness again. He blushed and looked away, to which made Midori giggle, "You're still so innocent, aren't you Ikuto-kun."

"S-Shut up!" Ikuto#2 pulled the pillow over his head, which made Midori burst out laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye and stood up.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Ikuto-kun." She was about to walk out the door when Ikuto#2 turned to her.

"Um!" Midori turned around.

"Yes Ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto#2 blushed, "U-Um…Could I...call you…," he looked away, "Mom?"

Midori looked surprised and then she smiled and walked over to the boy. She kissed his forehead and said, "I've always wanted a son!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. It was then that Midori looked sad. The way he hugged her was if he never hugged his own mother. She gave him an extra squeeze and then tucked him in.

* * *

**~Hotori Residence~**

"We're back!" Yaya exclaimed, with Rikka, Hikaru, and Kairi behind her. Their arms filled with bags of colors, stencils, paper, and little decorations.

Tadase sweatdropped, "Yaya-chan…How much did you buy?"

"Don't you know the expression 'the more, the merrier'?!" she said as they walked inside his room.

Utau and Kukai began cutting out shapes of hearts and stars, while Kairi and Yaya were folding the paper. Rima and Nagihiko were in charge of what to write on the cards, and Rikka and Hikaru were cutting out the little streamers and pulling out stickers. Tadase and Ikuto looked on feeling a bit dejected.

"They took on everything…," Tadase said, sweatdropping, "…We can't do anything for Amu…"

"How about a contest?" Ikuto said, smirking. Tadase looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Ikuto-nii-san?"

"Whoever makes the best greeting card for Amu, between the two of us, gets to deliver all the cards to her." Ikuto replied, already confident in his victory.

Tadase smiled with determination, "I won't lose to you Ikuto-nii-san!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. The two began getting materials from the stack in the middle, and set about in their little competition.

* * *

**~Other World: Holy Castle~**

"Mizune was killed, huh?" the blonde boy said, sounding rather uninterested in the whole matter.

"Yes, Hotori-sama."

The boy sighed, "Did her death at least go through with the mission?"

"Unfortunately, she was killed by Ikuto-sama, who never returned." At these words, the boy whipped out a dagger and threw at the maid. It stabbed her side, causing her fall down in pain and anguish.

"Get her annoying scream _out_ of my quarters." The boy threatened. A few butlers picked up the bleeding nurse and took her away. The boy scoffed in irritation, "How absurd…Ikuto-sama is strong so it shouldn't surprise me…But this joke of his is going too far."

The handsome, purple-haired man, who was in his Chara form, peeked out from his egg and looked at the young boy, wondering what he was really feeling about all this. The boy was desperately trying to calm himself down and not show any concern for Ikuto#2. His Chara closed his eyes and closed his egg.

* * *

**~Other World: Rattle Rattle Treetops~**

"My Dear, a letter has come for you from the Royal Palace." A wet nurse handed the black-enveloped letter to the young girl with pigtails.

"Oh? A letter from the Palace?" Nodoka asked. The girl looked up at her mother.

"Mama! Papa! Open it for me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Of course dear," Daisuke said, opening the letter up and handing it over to his beloved daughter. The young girl began reading it to herself. After a few minutes, she simply stared at it and then ripped it apart.

She looked up at her parents, "I have to go to the Human World and bring back Ikuto-sama!"

Nodoka was about to interject when Daisuke cut her off. He kissed her forehead, "Bring him back, okay?" The girl nodded triumphantly and ran to her room to get ready, her Guardian Character following her. Nodoka turned to her husband in disbelief.

"He wouldn't do anything to someone as young as our daughter."

* * *

**~With Amu~**

Midori was wiping Amu's face with a moist cloth, speaking to her daughter to get a reaction out of her. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Amu was still unresponsive and her eyes were still dull. Midori was beginning to get worried.

"Amu-chan…I just want you to know that we don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore. I know everything now. So it's okay if you want to talk about it." Midori's eyes flickered to the four eggs that lay on the nightstand next to Amu's egg. She felt they were a bit different. When she saw Ikuto#2's eggs, they seemed very bright and somehow happy, making them look very beautiful. Amu's eggs on the other hand, seemed to have dulled in color and appearance.

Midori felt a tear run down her cheek and she hugged her daughter, her head resting on her chest, "Oh Amu-chan…! Please get better! I don't want to lose you…I don't want to-" She gasped. She looked at Amu's chest. It wasn't moving. It was at that moment when she realized, that it hadn't _been_ moving.

She rushed out of her room and into her daughter's. She pushed the door open, and shook Ikuto#2 awake. He sat up and she began to scream and sob.

"_AMU-CHAN! SHE ISN'T-!? SHE NOT-!? HELP HER! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP HER!?_" Midori wailed. Ikuto#2 didn't bother asking questions and ran over to her room, leaving Midori to sob and cry at the bed.

He threw the door open and ran over to Amu's bedside. He checked for breathing, he didn't feel anything. He checked for her pulse, there wasn't one. He then noticed how her eggs were beginning to disappear.

He saw the Humpty Lock on the nightstand and put it around her neck. The Humpty Lock began glowing a very bright pink and the Dumpty Key began glowing en equally bright blue. The lights mixed and created a pretty purple. The distance between the decreased when the Key entered the Lock and a purple light engulfed them, making them disappear.

* * *

**~Key & Lock In Unison: That Purple World With The White Diamonds All Over The Damn Place~**

Amu and Ikuto#2 were floating in front of each other. His eyes opened and he saw Amu curled up in the fetal position, her hands over her ears. Ikuto#2's body was glowing blue while Amu was glowing pink.

"Amu…," he said, reaching over to her when a voice rang out.

"Don't come!" Ikuto was sent back by an electric-like shock. The voice was Amu's. He looked at her and noticed her face. She was crying and her brows were furrowed as if in denial, her head shaking.

"Amu! I'm here to take you back!" he said.

"NO! I don't' want to! It's scary! I don't want to go back! I can't handle it…!"

"Yes you can!" Ikuto#2 said, reaching for her again.

"_I CAN'T!_" He was shocked back again. A black orb of dark energy began forming around Amu, shaping itself like an egg. The tears came harder this time. She seemed to curl up more as well.

"Amu! Please, just listen to me-"

"NO! _GO AWAY!_" She yelled, a strong gust a wind erupted from the dark egg-like cocoon. Ikuto#2 was being blown back, but he was standing his guard, an arm in front of his eyes. Ikuto grunted-the gusts of wind were getting heavier and faster.

"I don't want to see it anymore! I don't want to go back! There was so much blood! I can't take it! I can't!" Amu began repeating herself, her voice becoming more frantic and louder every time.

Ikuto#2 looked at her crestfallen, "Amu…"

Short sobbing noises could be heard from Amu and the black egg was almost fully formed, barely making her visible. The sobbing continued…

"_I CAN'T DO IT!"_

Her eyes flashed opened and she gasped. The black egg had been broken and a pair of arms were around her. Ikuto#2 was embracing her with all his strength.

"Then rely on me, Amu…," he spoke softly, his self-being hurt, _"…Just rely on me."_ He buried his face into her hair. Amu's eyes became watery and she began to sob, grabbing the clothes on his skin with all her might. Her entire figure was trembling and she soon went limp, as did Ikuto#2.

Amu began to sob even more. She spoke softly between her cries, "But…what if…I lose you?"

* * *

**~Midori's Room~**

Midori, who was now been hugged for support by her husband, Tsumugu, with Ami holding her hand. A bright purple light suddenly appeared on the bed, separating into pink and blue and having Amu and Ikuto#2 come out of them, resting on the bed unconscious, their hands holding each other's. Midori fainted, to which Tsumugu caught her and brought her downstairs to the couch. Ami watched in amazement when Amu's four eggs became colorful and bright again. She closed the door silently to let them sleep.

"Oyashumi Nee-chan. Oyashumi Ikucho-kun."

* * *

**~Timeskip: Tuesday Night~**

Amu's eyes opened, the color was once again in her eyes. She looked over and saw she was sleeping in between her mother, her father, and Ami. She managed to slowly creep out of bed and walked outside into the hall. She walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door carefully behind her.

She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. She looked horrible. Her hair was a wild mess and she smelled a bit. She checked her breath-disgusting. She felt her legs-hairy. She felt her skin-rough and ashy-looking. She grimaced. She eyed the little clock in the bathroom: Tuesday: XX/XX/XX-3:57 A.M..

_Tuesday, huh…_ Amu thought. Then her eyes widened to the point where they pop out of their sockets.

"_T-Tuesday?! And it's the XX of XX?!_" Amu almost screamed, covering her mouth to prevent from doing so. The concert had been 10 days ago, the day she witnessed who or what Ikuto#2 really was. Her mind suddenly flashed to the when Ikuto#2 and her were in the World where the Lock and Key meet. She felt something bad drowning her and then Ikuto#2 saved her. She didn't exactly understand, but she decided to think about that later. She needed to shower.

* * *

**~Timeskip: Wednesday Morning~**

Amu finished putting her shoes on and bid her family and Ikuto#2 goodbye. She barely turned the corner when she noticed something at full speed coming right at her. She cocked her head to the side confused.

"_AMMMMMUUUUUUUUU!_" Utau yelled, racing towards her. Her eyes were red and demonic looking.

"U-UTAU!?" Amu cried frightened, before being tackled down into the ground by her friend.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!_" Utau demanded, to which Amu pushed her off of her so she could breathe. Utau pulled her up and they were soon joined by everyone else.

"Amu-chi! Are you okay?!" Yaya yelled, hugging the life out of Amu.

Nagihiko pulled Yaya away, "She just got better Yaya-chan. I don't think being squeezed to death is going to make things better."

Rima grabbed Amu's hand, "_You. Will. Explain. Everything._" Amu sweatdropped.

"Amu-chan. We made you something." Came Tadase. Amu turned to him and saw both Ikuto and he had their arms filled with Get Well Cards. Amu's eyes swelled up with tears and she smiled thoughtfully at them.

"Thank you everyone. This means so much to me!"

* * *

**~Lunchtime~**

Amu was sitting down on the roof, twirling the Lock between her fingers. Turning it over and over in curiosity, as if it were a foreign object to her. Then again, all she knew about the Humpty Lock was that it would help her Character Transform. She stopped her fiddling and sighed. She opened up her egg pouch that she was given when she became Ace of the Guardians.

She peeked inside. Her eggs had their color back, but they weren't opening. She hadn't heard a thing from any of her Charas, and it scared her a bit. She closed her pouch and set it down next to her.

"Amu." Utau called. Amu looked at her friend.

"Eh?"

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food at all." Amu then realized everyone was looking at her with worried expressions. Amu looked down at her food. A beautiful-looking sandwich with orange juice and apple slices. That was in her bento that Ikuto#2 had made for her.

The image of Ikuto#2 flashed across her mind and her face became one with sadness. Her phone's vibrating distracted her. She stood up and walked away from her friends, all who kept watching her.

"Moshi moshi?" Amu asked.

"_Are you doing okay?"_

Amu smiled at the voice, "Yes, I'm fine. But, why are you calling me?"

Ikuto#2 sighed and he leaned back on the roof of Amu's house, _"Just checking in. I had the Dumpty Key check up on you while you were sleeping. It told me in its strange ways that it would be best not to exert yourself. You could faint, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?"_

"When I was sleeping with my parents?" Amu asked, a laugh in her voice, "Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"…_Amu, I really am sorry about what happened at the concert."_

Amu bit her lip, "It's okay. I don't blame you for what-"

"He-llo~." Ikuto snatched the phone out of Amu's hand, shocking Ikuto#2 and Amu together. "Who is this?" he asked. Ikuto#2's eyes widened as he stared into the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Amu stared in shock as Ikuto asked who was on the other line. She was mentally praying Ikuto#2 wouldn't respond.

Ikuto#2 was staring at the phone speechless. But not with shock-at least not anymore. He felt jealousy and anger flood inside him. He gritted his teeth and shut his phone off by squeezing it until it crushed in his tight grip. He kept squeezing it until it became almost flat like paper. His eyes glowed blue and his pupils turned into slits as the crumbled technology caught on blue fire and burned to ashes in his hand.

Ikuto looked at Amu's phone and shut it closed. He gave it back to her.

"No one responded. You sure you're not having any imaginary friends now, Amu?" Amu pushed him back.

"Baka! I don't even believe in imaginary friends!" Amu cried, blushing from embarrassment. Utau fed Kukai some dumplings.

"Are you sure about that, Amu? Your mother said otherwise." Amu turned into stone.

"W-WHEN DID SHE SAY SUCH A THING?!" Amu cried, making a full recovery. Everyone began to laugh at her as she just laid down on her face on the roof.

Ikuto#2 jumped down onto the balcony and entered Amu's room. He flopped down on the bed and crawled under the covers. Then he smelled something cooking and a vacuum sound followed. He got off the bed and walked downstairs. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Midori going back and forth between stirring and vacuuming. Ikuto#2 smiled as Midori was replaced by an older version of Amu. He shook his head, clearing the image of his head, and walked into the kitchen, taking the vacuum from Midori and vacuuming for her.

Midori smiled at his actions and got to cooking. When he finished vacuuming, he began doing the windows and polishing the wood. He had to admit, he had never done anything like cleaning before, but he didn't complain. He'd seen the maids and butlers clean before, and he even cleaned his own room before, until getting scolded by his parents, but never mind that.

When he finished the wood, he then began doing the laundry. Respecting the females in the house, Ikuto#2 only washed and dried Tsumugu and his clothes. After finishing, he began cleaning the bedrooms. Once finished, Ikuto#2's name was called.

"Coming, Kaa-san." Ikuto#2 said, walking down the stairs. Midori was waiting for him in front of the refrigerator with her hands behind her back.

"Yes, Kaa-san?" He asked, his voice full of suspicion. Midori brought her hands forth and showed Ikuto#2 a blue bracelet with a black cat heads all around it. Ikuto#2's eyes widened and he remained speechless as Midori walked towards him and began putting the bracelet on.

"I didn't have much time, but...," She explained as she finished. "it is for you, Ikuto-kun." Ikuto#2 examined the accessory then looked at Midori. Her eyes were showing that she was waiting anxiously for his opinion on the gift. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato…Kaa-san."

* * *

**~Timeskip: Midnight~**

A pink light with faint giggling appeared in the middle of the park, above the fountain. The light shaped into a ball and exploded with a soft pop. The pigtailed girl with her baby like-Chara, were sitting on a floating rubber duck. The pigtailed girl wore a black and red sailor-type school uniform.

"I can sense Ikuto-sama had been here recently." The Chara said, examining her surroundings carefully.

"You're finally here." Came a voice. The pigtailed girl and her Chara teleported away from the nearby voice. The girl stood on the floor and eyed the vicinity where the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" she asked seriously. A figure stepped out from behind a tree trunk, revealing a young, slim boy with glasses and greenish-blueish hair with a samurai-styled Chara. The girl's eyes widened.

"Kairi!" she ran to the boy and hugged him, to which he hugged her back. "I didn't know you'd be on this mission with me!"

"I didn't know I'd be on this mission until a few hours ago. By the way, Yaya, why did they send you? Why not someone else?" Kairi#2 asked. Yaya#2 began to consider the situation at hand.

"I don't know why. But this is why we nobles were born right? To keep the peace? Ikuto-sama has obviously broken that peace." She let go of him and looked around them. "The human world is so filthy, Kairi."

"And loud as well. Neither of us wishes to stay any longer, so let us end this mission quickly." Yaya#2 nodded.

"C'mon Pepe-chan!" Yaya#2 snapped her fingers to gain her sleeping Chara's attention. Pepe#2 woke up and flew onto her shoulder, falling asleep again.

"Musashi, it's time to depart." Kairi#2 said. The Chara nodded and flew silently next to the boy.

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

Ikuto#2 waved Amu off as she left for school. He had tutored her in her homework and for her test today, and was made a promise that she would pass it too. He sat on the couch with his three Charas and began flipping through channels that suited his interests. By this time, Tsumugu had taken Ami to preschool and then left to work, so it was just him and Midori. Or so he thought…

Midori came down the stairs in ankle-cut mom jeans, and a white blouse with her green purse in hand. Her glasses had been cleaned and her hair tucked into a neat bun. She had some lip gloss as well. Ikuto#2 noticed her getup and gave her a questioning look.

"Ikuto-kun, I'm going shopping. I'll be back in a few hours. Could you watch the house for me please, dear?" she asked. Ikuto#2 nodded.

"Have fun."

She put her flats on and before she walked out, she turned to him.

"Do you want anything?" Ikuto#2 did a double-glance at her. He hadn't been asked such a question in a while. A long while.

"Could you bring me some chips, please?" Ikuto#2 asked. Yoru#2 woke from his nap.

"Some sardines please-nya!"

"I would like some chocolate, please." Night asked, his arms crossed but his tone calm and content.

"MAY I ACCOMPANY YOU?!" Jack screamed. Ikuto#2 stared at them shocked, while Midori just giggled.

"Yoru-kun, Night-kun, I'll bring you your snacks. Jack-kun, you can accompany. Ever since Ami left for preschool, my trips to the store have been lonely." Jack flew to her in a hurry and kissed her cheek. Night and Yoru celebrated their upcoming treat. Ikuto#2 ran up the stairs.

"My goodness, where is he off to?" Midori asked. Before she could be given an answer, Ikuto#2 had come down and handed her his card. She took it and questioned it.

"It's my card, Kaa-san. Save your money. This is on me."

"Oh, but Ikuto-kun, I couldn't-" He waved his hand to stop her.

"I won't take no for an answer, Kaa-san." He smiled fondly at her. She smiled back at him and kissed his forehead, before leaving with Jack and his card.

Ikuto#2 sat back down on the couch and began flipping through channels again. Yoru#2 and Night rested on his head.

"Ikuto-nya…," Yoru#2 softly groomed Ikuto#2's head with his tiny claws. Night looked down.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Out with it, Yoru." Night commanded.

"I felt something strange last night-nya."

"Strange? Like what?"

"It felt strangely familiar…but I don't know if I liked it or not-nya." Yoru#2 said, a little pout on his face. Night gently patted Yoru#2 on the back.

"There there, kitty. Here, eat a sardine." He opened his egg and pulled out a sardine, handing it to the neko-like Chara.

Ikuto#2 sweatdropped, "Where did you-"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions, Ikuto." Night interrupted, crossing his arms and staring back at the television screen. Ikuto#2 just rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to the screen.

However, his mind kept wandering back to what had happened on the roof. How could Ikuto#1 have taken Amu's phone like that? He knew for a fact she would have hit him until he bled. Ikuto#2's head began to hurt. Thinking always had that effect on him. He looked at the screen again, but his eyes showed no interest. Anyone could easily see he was hurt by this. He himself didn't know why. He had only known Amu for less than a month, but he felt the urge to keep her all to himself. It was bad enough he had to compete with Ikuto#1, but Amu was also dating some boy, who was like a little brother to Ikuto#1. Whoever the hell that even was… Ikuto#2 just hoped this boyfriend was strong and brave enough to protect Amu whenever she needed it.

* * *

**~At School~**

Amu looked at her phone curiously. "I wonder why they hung up."

"Who was it?"

"Ah, wrong number!" Amu covered up. Luckily Ikuto hadn't heard her conversation with Ikuto#2. Everyone nodded and went about discussing school and out-of-school-related topics.

"Amu." Utau said. Amu looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Kukai, Tadase, you, and me are going to have a double date."

"Add me with Amu." Ikuto winked, making Amu blush but look at him shocked. Tadase was also staring at Ikuto with a similar expression.

* * *

**~Seiyo Academy~**

Yaya#2 walked inside the Royal Garden, exploring it. Pepe#2 flew ahead of her, searching the place.

"It's beautiful here. Pretty rare for the human world. Especially when it's just a bunch of elementary school kids…"

"Hmm…Oh! Cupcakes!" Pepe#2 yelled, making Yaya#2 run after her to eat the cupcakes first.

* * *

**~Roof of Seiyo Academy~**

Kairi#2 was overlooking the campus, standing on the instead of the actual roof itself. He had his arms crossed and was dressed in black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved green shirt, and black ankle-high army boots. He also had thick rings on his fingers and a spiked belt.

Musashi#2 sighed, "This is bothering me. A lot."

"Yes. The amount of humans here is nauseating." Kairi#2 said, looking down.

The students had been let out for lunch and were walking around everywhere, placing down blankets on the grass or sitting on the steps to eat.

* * *

**~Other World: Holy Castle~**

The boy placed down the letter, and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back and opened them again, staring at the ceiling. He was on his large bed.

_Yaya and Kairi were sent? Hmm…well, knowing Ikuto-nii-sama, he won't hurt them. He'll have no choice but to come back…_

* * *

**~Other World: Floating Sky Empire~**

The brown haired teenager was riding his floating skateboard through the clouds, with his Chara watching him from the empire's ground.

_Ikuto-sama…Even he knows if he doesn't comply with those two, they'll wreak havoc on the human world. Well, in the end, they're only _humans_. Good riddance._ The boy thought. He did a 720° turn and a loop before landing on the ground. He sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. He then looked up at the sky, his face full of wonder.

Kukai scoffed and his floating skateboard disappeared into nothingness. "Let's go."

* * *

**~Earth: Amu Residence~**

Amu sighed as she walked home with her friends. Her mind was lost in thought and now she was beginning to worry for no reason. Ikuto#2 didn't have to apologize.

"…"

What had happened wasn't his fault. He protected everyone, including her friends, and especially Tadase. She was the one who kept worrying him for no reason.

"-u…"

He may have been smiling as of late, but she could see the guilt in his eyes and how he stole quick glances to her, thinking she wouldn't have noticed. But she did notice it. She did see his glances. She could feel the guilt from him.

"AMU!"

Amu's head snapped up and noticed Utau had yelled her name, but all she could do to respond was, "Huh?"

"Amu-chi, we've been calling you for the past five minutes already!" Yaya said.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Tadase asked.

Amu just stared at them. She saw all their faces filled with concern, and even Ikuto's with his stoic face. Her eyes landed on Tadase and she felt her heart break a bit. He almost looked scared of her, as if she were dying right in front of him.

"Everyone, go on ahead." Ikuto said, making everyone turn to him shocked. "You heard me." He walked back to Amu's spot. Utau gave a light squeeze to Tadase's shoulder, making him nod.

"Goodnight Amu-chan." Was all he said before continuing his walk home. Everyone else followed suit, leaving the two alone. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand they proceeded to walk to the park. Amu watched as Ikuto held her hand, feeling he was being both protective and gentle. Tadase never felt like that. He either held her hand gently or just didn't hold it at all. Amu then shook her head, realizing she was criticizing her boyfriend.

When they reached the park, they sat down on the same bench where they had one of their very first encounters with each other-and where Ikuto had stolen her ice cream and gotten into a fight with Tadase all within a span of 15 minutes.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," he said, his arms on the top of the backrest. His head was craned upward, looking at nothing in particular.

"What do you mean?"

Ikuto sighed in slight annoyance, "What's wrong with you? You're paranoid one minute and then you're distant and quiet the next."

"Oh…"

A silence followed her words, and settled between the two for a few minutes. The sun had mostly set by the time another sound was made between them. Ikuto then pinched her cheek, making her squeak in surprise. She rubbed it.

"W-What was that for?!"

"For not believing in your friends more." She stopped rubbing her cheek and looked at him as he stood up with his back to her. "Friends are there for each other, Amu. Even if someone doesn't want to worry their friends, they'll still be worried. Whatever you're thinking of, even if you don't want to tell us," he turned to face her, "we'll always be there for you."

Amu slowly sat down on her bed with a sigh. She was completely exhausted even though the closest she got to exercise was gym class. She looked around her room and noticed everything was the same. Except for her life. She fell on her back onto the bed, her legs dangling off the side. A knock came.

"Come in," she said. Ikuto#2 walked in and laid beside her on the bed.

"You missed dinner."

"I wasn't in the mood."

"No, I mean, you came back late and missed dinner. Mom's beginning to get worried."

"Since when you call my mom that?" she turned to face him. He shrugged.

"I asked and she said yes." Amu, though finding it still weird, just nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling. Ikuto#2 stared at it with her.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you really?" He turned to her, but she kept looking up. "You're not normal. Setting every…one on fire the night of the concert, flying, fighting…," she turned to him, "I don't see you as a superhero, Ikuto."

Ikuto#2 didn't know how to respond, so he just buried his face in the crane of Amu's neck, making her blush madly.

"Just think of me as a superhero, Amu. I will keep protecting you." He whispered.

"Is everyone in your world like you?" Ikuto#2's eyes closed and his hair began to tickle her, but she dismissed it.

"No Amu." He said, as he began to doze off. Amu was about to answer when she felt him silently breathing. He had fallen asleep. Amu managed to sneak out from under him, without waking him up, and changed into her pajamas. She tossed her clothes into her hamper. When she turned around she noticed Ikuto#2 was on the bed horizontally and under the blanket, with the other half of the bed vacant. He was looking at her.

Amu was about to scold and punish him for watching her change before he interrupted her.

"I didn't peak, I swear." Amu could tell he was being honest. She gave him a thankful smile and climbed into bed, covering herself with the blanket. She didn't feel shy with him and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his long arms around Amu and rested his chin on her head as she rested her head against his chest.

The seven Charas watched the scene before them with blushes tinting their cheeks. Ran, Miki, and Yoru closed their eggs to sleep first, then Jack and Suu, leaving Dia and Night, whose eggs were beside each other.

"Aren't they cute together?" Dia asked, "Though I hope they keep that to a minimum considering Amu-chan is Tadase-kun's girlfriend."

Night scoffed, "That's not my concern."

"Then what is?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"How are you so sure I won't?"

Night sighed, "Because you're not from our world. You live a happy, carefree life in this world. Despite all the wars you have, it isn't anything compared to…"

"Compared to what?"

Night turned away from her, "Nothing. Go to sleep already." He shut his egg closed, making Dia just close her egg in response.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Yaya#2 was busy licking her ice cream, while holding hands with Kairi#2.

"Ne Kairi-kun, why haven't we found Ikuto-sama yet?"

"He's hiding his power very well. But even so, there should be at least a sliver leaking out. Someone or something must be aiding him."

"What do you think it could be?" she looked up at him.

"That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

Amu, her family, and Ikuto#2 were eating dinner together, though everyone felt extremely awkward, especially Tsumugu and Ikuto#2. The girls were trying to start up conversations, knowing full well Tsumugu was still not used to the fact that 1) There was a second Ikuto, 2) He wasn't from this planet, and 3) He heard from Midori how she found him and the events that transpired when she did.

Ikuto#2 had been trying his best the last few days to both avoid Tsumugu when he could and to help around the house, but the awkwardness still floated between them. Everyone knew Tsumugu liked Ikuto#2, it was just the way things had come to be that slightly bothered him.

After dinner, Ikuto#2 and Amu went upstairs, unaware of Tsumugu's gaze on their retreating backs.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Midori asked, setting the plates in the sink. Ami was busy hogging the television, singing along to a boy group's music video.

Tsumugu sighed and sat back down in sudden exhaustion.

"Honey?" she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What is it?" She turned to see her daughter and Ikuto#2 walking into Amu's room. She put a hand to her cheek and turned to her husband, "Honey, they aren't going to do anything. Ikuto-kun is a respectful young man and Amu is Tadase-kun's girlfriend." Tsumugu just sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"My little Amu-chan is all grown up." He said, streaming tears running down his cheeks in a comical fashion. Midori just kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheer up, dear. I'm sure our parents were like this too when you and I were growing up." She gave him a gentle smile, making him smile fondly back at her.

* * *

**~In Amu's Room~**

Amu was sitting on her bed, eating chips and texting when Ikuto#2 laid down next to her with his head on her pillow.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as her hand rushed to slap his head, when he caught her by the wrist, making her calm down.

"Please don't. I have a really bad headache and I don't know why." He said. She brushed his bangs out of the way and saw his face was slightly scrunched in pain.

"Do you need medicine?"

"No, just need to rest; I'll be better by tomorrow. Just please don't make any noise." Amu nodded and looked at her cellphone. It was already 10 o'clock. She slowly stepped over him onto the floor and grabbed her pajamas, walking into the bathroom with her Charas following her.

When they left, Yoru#2, Night, and Jack flew to Ikuto#2 and rubbed his cheeks with their little nubs.

"Ikuto-nya…," Yoru#2 said, his ears down.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Night asked.

"The captain has a heavy case of sea sickness, it seems."

"It's not that…," Ikuto#2 said, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Night turned to Yoru#2, _Yoru, go inside the Dumpty Key and figure out what is wrong. We'll stay out here and watch over Ikuto._ Yoru#2 turned to Night and nodded. He went inside his egg and the egg flew over to the Dumpty Key around Ikuto#2's neck. The key began to glow and so did Yoru#2's egg.

"It's because of the severe wounds Ikuto-nya had suffered earlier and the quick regeneration the Dumpty Key put him through." Yoru#2 said, coming out of his egg.

"That _is_ unhealthy for the body…," Jack said. Night scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Not only that, but I think it can also shorten one's lifespan. You're going to have to keep from fighting like before, Ikuto." Ikuto#2 just nodded.

"I don't care what happens to me. If Amu is in any danger, I'll protect her." Ikuto#2 said, a bit weakly.

On the other side of the door, tears were running down Amu's cheeks. She had heard the entire conversation. She rubbed her eyes and stepped inside the bathroom.

* * *

**~2:35 A.M.~**

Yaya#2 was standing on a streetlamp, watching the dark, starry sky slowly convert to its orangey purple glow. Kiari#2 was on the floor, swinging his wooden sword around expertly. Pepe#2 and Musashi#2 were in their eggs, resting inside the twos' hearts.

"Kairi-kun."

"Yes, Yaya?"

"This place is crowded with pests…We should get rid of them."

"We should. But those were not part of our orders. We must keep a low profile until we make contact with Ikuto-sama."

"Fine." Yaya#2's stoic eyes turned into a menacing glare, "But if these vermin get in our way, I _will_ kill them."

"Don't worry. I won't stop you." Kiari#2 answered.

Ikuto#2's eyes flashed open as he sat up, covered in sweat. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart race. After he calmed down, he sighed and wiped his brow. Walking into the bathroom, he splashed water into his face then looked at himself in the mirror.

_Why do I get the feeling really bad things are about to happen? Why am I suddenly so damn tense?!_ He sighed and walked downstairs and out of the house. He looked up and could tell by the still starry sky it was still the middle of the night.

"Yoru." Yoru#2's egg came out of his chest and cracked, revealing the sleepy Chara.

"Ohayo-nya~…," he said sleepily, rubbing his eye with his large paw.

"Chara-change." Yoru#2 yawned and cat-like features appeared on Ikuto#2's body. He jumped into the air and landed on a roof. He jumped swiftly and silently across the rooftops until he came upon the park. He perched himself atop a light pole and looked around, when his cat ears picked up a painful groan. He looked to the left and his pupils turned to slits, enhancing his vision.

The surroundings zoomed in as if they were a camera lens and noticed a petite figure on the ground with blood around it. Ikuto#2's eyes widened as he dashed towards the mysterious figure. He jumped through the tree branches and down next to the figure, which was revealed to be a girl. He couldn't see her face because she on her stomach with her face turned the opposite way. He knelt down and reached for her when the inside of a wooden katana appeared in front of Ikuto#2's eyes. In response, Ikuto#2 fell onto his back, feeling the wind being pushed as the sword swiped across the air, and did a backflip back onto the tree branch.

"Ikuto-sama." Kiari#2 said, the wooden katana secure in his hand, pointing upwards to him. Yaya#2 floated stood up and brushed off some dust.

"It's time to depart." She finished. Ikuto#2's eyes widened in horror.

_Why are two children from the noble families here?!_

"Isn't it obvious, Ikuto-sama? You have been gone for too long. In fact, you weren't supposed to leave in the first place."

Kiari#2 looked at Yaya#2 from his peripheral, _She's incredibly agitated…She trying with all her might to keep her intent to kill under control._

_Try as she might, I can still sense it. And she knows it too._ Ikuto#2 thought, looking at Yaya#2.

"I don't care whether or not you're here to 'take me back'. The one who will be returning will be you two."

Kiari sighed, then suddenly appeared right in front of Ikuto#2 and stabbed his wooden sword forth. Ikuto#2, who was shocked as the fast speed, barely jumped out of the way, above the trees and into the air. Kiari tsked as he jumped up as well, appearing a few feet away from Ikuto#2. The two began to fall back down to the canopy.

"Kiari! Go home!" He shouted. Kiari simply scoffed and gracefully jumped off the top of the leaves and toward Ikuto#2, sending a barrage of swift stabs. Ikuto#2 dodged them all with incredible speed to match.

Yaya#2's fists were shaking and she bit her lip to where it bled. "No one is going home! Pepe! Chara-change!" A white bib with a pink skull appeared around her neck, along with pink fingerless gloves, one with a yellow duck on it and the other with a blue star. Yaya#2 snapped her fingers and a giant, cylindrical rattle appeared in her hand. The rattle was pink and covered by blue stars, and 50 time her own size. She jumped into the air, with the giant rattle creating a shadow over the two boys and violently slammed it down, destroying several trees and causing a rubble-filled crater on the ground.

"I'm not done!" She expertly swung it around and charged towards Ikuto#2, quickly striking him. He managed to dodge, but with difficulty.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yaya#2 made the rattle glow a light pink color, brought the rattle up, and slammed it down with all her force. The Dumpty Key glowed its beautiful blue, which caused Ikuto#2's eyes to glow blue and surrounded his leg with blue light as well. As the rattle came down, Ikuto#2 brought his leg up and kicked the rattle, creating a loud smack. The contact of the blue and light pink light created an explosion in the air, blowing away the surrounding trees.

Ikuto#2 landed in the now open ground, with Kiari#2 and Yaya#2 landing several feet from him. They stared at each other with intensity.

"Ikuto-sama. We won't go home until you come back with us." Yaya#2 said, her glare sending silent chills down Ikuto#2's spine.

* * *

**Akane:** Okay, I got another notification telling me to hurry up on Chapter 12 yesterday, and since I am finally done with work (school-related), I can now upload chapters more frequently. I apologize for the huge wait you all had. And I tried to make this long to compensate, even if in a small way. (Cut me some slack on this chapter, it's literally almost 5,000 words. I've never done that before in my life.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I do **NOT** own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Ikuto#2 was slightly panting as he faced the two young nobles. They were all standing in midair, using their Charas' powers to do so. Luckily, they had enough.

As Ikuto#2 panted, Yaya#2 and Kiari#2 glared at their senpai.

"It's time to come home!" She held up her giant rattle and swung it down with amazing power. The rattle destroyed the trees underneath it and the ground upon impact. Ikuto#2 had dodged to the side, his hair cut by the sharp wind. He cursed at the damage.

_Tch! I can't keep letting them destroy the damn place._ He turned to them with a smirk, "What a pair of brats you two are. If you're going to kill someone…," he disappeared in the blink of an eye, "at least aim for them!"

He appeared above them and delivered a kick to the head of Kiari#2 and the side of Yaya#2. They flew down crashing, with her bouncing twice off the ground, and Kiari#2 bouncing once, then performing a backflip to land on his feet. Ikuto#2 had successfully split them apart and was now in the middle. He pointed his finger at her and imprisoned her in a blue egg.

"Yaya!"

"Kiari-kun! Ikuto-sama, how dare you!" She began to slam her fists against the egg to no avail.

"That was a dirty trick even for you Ikuto-sama." He said, sending him a light glare.

"You have to use your brain in a fight, Kiari. Otherwise, you'll lose."

Kiari#2 closed his eyes and scoffed, "Are you under the impression that I can't beat you without Yaya to aid me?" Ikuto#2 didn't respond. "Rather ignorant of you to underestimate a noble."

"Rather ignorant to underestimate someone with more experience." Ikuto#2 countered. Kiari#2 scoffed and charged forward with his katana pointed. Ikuto#2 simply smirked and easily dodged the younger boy's attacks. Kiari#2 increased his speed, but Ikuto#2 was still faster. Ikuto#2 jumped over Kiari#2 and kicked off his shoulder, forcing the boy to stumble forward. Ikuto#2 did a twisting flip in the air and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing through the trees.

"Yoru, Chara-change." Yoru#2 complied and Ikuto#2's hand projected the virtual claw and jumped in the air, sending the claw crashing down on Kiari#2. The boy was in the middle of a crater lying motionless, with blood slowly pooling out of him. Ikuto#2's claws had scratched deeply into the boy's back and side.

"Now to focus on her." He slowly descended when a katana pierced the air right next to his head, cutting a few strands of hair off. He did a twisting flip and landed, glaring towards Kiari#2's direction.

Kiari#2 glared back and held out his hand to the direction of hi katana, where it glowed a bluish green and flew into his hand. He wasted no time and charged towards Ikuto#2, but this time Ikuto#2 easily deflected and countered all of the younger boy's attacks. Every time Kiari#2 tried to cut Ikuto#2, he would get cut instead. Ikuto#2's virtual claw kept slashing at him.

Kiari#2 yelled and made his katana glow once more and tried to land a final attack. However, Ikuto#2 was too quick and delivered a hard drop kick onto his head, causing him to fall face first onto the hard ground, creating a crater. This time, Kiari#2 did not get up.

"Sorry, Kiari. I really am." He said sadly. As if on cue, the egg-like barrier shattered, revealing a very angry Yaya#2. Her eyes were deadly daggers, but her attention fixated on the bloody body of Kiari#2.

Her eyes began to tear up, until they overflowed and the tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"K…Kia..ri…?!" she spat through her gritted teeth. Her eyes moved towards Ikuto#2's figure.

"You…You…_YOU MOTHERFUCKER_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and charged towards him with deadly speed. Ikuto#2 expected a giant rattle, but was surprised when her fist came in contact with his nose, sending him crashing onto the demolished ground 30 feet away.

Yaya#2 knelt down next to Kairi#2, ignoring the teenager. Ikuto#2 groaned as he propped himself up and his but and arms.

_That little brat…_ He said, rubbing the blood from his lips and wincing a bit at the feeling of his broken nose repairing itself. Of course, they also had regeneration, but theirs was a lot slower than his was. Night came out of Ikuto#2's chest.

"Oi, what are you dawdling for? These kids have nowhere near as much experience as you do. Why are you toying with them? That's pretty fucked up, if you ask me."

"Night," he panted, "shut up." He quickly got up and ran towards the kids with amazing speed. Night just rolled his eyes and followed suit with matching speed. Ikuto#2 jumped in the air and delivered a drop-kick onto Yaya#2's head. The impact created a loud bang and a big crater underneath both children.

The crater was smoking, but the teenager approached it nevertheless. He looked down into the smoke, his Chara-change changing his eyes to that of a cat's, enhancing his vision so he could see through it. Yaya#2 was lying on top of Kiari#2; both were unconscious.

Ikuto#2's eyes returned to normal and he sighed and jumped into the crater.

"Oi! Ikuto, what are you doing?! They're the enemy!"

"They're my friends, Night. I'm not just going to leave them like this."

"And what exactly do you think you're going to do with them, huh? Bring them back to Amu's house?"

"No. I have a better idea…"

An anger mark appeared on Night's head and he punched the top of Ikuto#2's head, "THAT WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO _BE_ A FUCKING IDEA!"

Yoru#2 and Jack watched on with bored expressions from a small crack in their eggs. Jack and he had watched the whole battle from the beginning.

"Captain, I understand that you seem'em as your lads, but they see you as someone in the way of their booty."

"Jack's right. And where do you even intend to put them?"

"Just watch." Ikuto#2 hoisted the kids on each shoulder and used Yoru#2's abilities to jump through the air, gently gliding over the non-damaged treetops.

"Boy, I wonder how the people are going to react to the park being destroyed…," Night said. Ikuto#2 scowled. He didn't want to fight them in the park, because the park was actually a very popular place for many people-and now it was destroyed. He felt people would think a war had erupted while they were all asleep, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Ikuto#2 pushed the doors to a cheap landlord's office. The old woman was surprised to see a late visitor, especially one very handsome with two unconscious children

"May I help you, young man?" she asked. The woman was in her late 60's, with blackish-greyish hair and red-framed glasses held by beaded string to her ears. She was wearing a black blouse with a long red skirt and black old-people flats. Her eyes a were a pretty dark brown.

"Yes. I would like to rent a room."

"And may I ask why?"

"My siblings and I need a place to stay. I became of legal age so our orphanage kicked us out, so I became of old enough to take care of them…with the inheritance our parents left us."

"Your inheritance from your biological parents?"

"…They were very generous."

"For people who didn't want you? It would seem so." she said, fixing her glasses. She opened a drawer from her desk and pulled out a file. "Just fill this out and take the key."

After he did as told, he hoisted the children up and bowed to the woman, "Thank you very much." He turned to leave.

"Young man."

He turned to her with a smile, "Yes?"

"I'm no fool. Those two don't even look related to each other, what makes you think I'll believe them being related to you?" Ikuto#2 stopped smiling and stared at her. "And whatever money you'll be using to pay rent, you'd better not be obtaining it through illegal means, ya hear?" Ikuto#2 smiled at her understanding.

"Yes. Thank you ma'am." He turned the knob and exited. He carried the two up the stairs to the third floor and entered a room. The third floor had the most expensive rooms, because they consisted of three rooms, with two bathrooms, cable TV, and continental breakfast. Ikuto#2 dumped them both on the floor, dismissing the loud thuds their bodies produced on impact. He took two chairs from the dining room and set them in an empty bedroom. He sat them on each chair and walked out of the room.

"Watch them! And use whatever means to keep them unconscious!" Yoru#2 left with Ikuto#2, leaving Jack and Night to deal with them. Ikuto#2 left their room and used parkour on the rooftops to find a general store. He didn't have time to pay for the things he was going to take, so he walked in and dulled everyone's senses. He took bare necessities and ditched the place.

When he returned, he hastily walked into the empty room and noticed Kiari#2's eyes slowly opening. The teenager scoffed and roundhoused Kiari#2 in the head, knocking him out again. He dumped the ten rolls of duct tape onto the floor and began tying the two to the chairs.

"Ikuto, these kids can break through seven inches of concrete with one hit, I don't think duct tape is going to be enough to refrain them."

Ikuto#2 reached into another bag and took out steel chains. He smiled at his Charas, "That's why we have this." He began tying strands and strands of chains around them. He moved to the chairs to face opposite ways and chained them together. He then took our super glue and began sticking it the backs of their heads and sticking them together. He then glued the chains to them and dumped loads on them without proper aim. His Charas were watching on in concern.

"He's doing this because he pissed they attacked him…," Yoru#2 said.

"It looks like a kindergartener's art project."

"No mate, a rock with glued on pastas looks much better than this." Jack whispered.

"I can you guys and I suggest you all shut up before I put you guys in the same damn situation," Ikuto#2 threatened. His Charas sighed at their partner's way of thinking. "There. This'll keep the little shits from trying anything."

"Oh brother, get the hell out of the way, Ikuto!" Night 'pushed' past the teenager, with Yor#2 and Jack following suit. They began to glow blue and formed a clear barrier around the children.

"There. Now it's done."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Jack facepalmed, "With a Captain like you, we'll get lost at sea without even leaving port." Yoru#2 simply yawned, he was the first-born, so he was used to his idiocy.

"Alright, but keep in mind. Once we get out of range, the barrier will weaken to the point where it will just disappear."

"What's the range?" Jack asked.

"35 kilometers."

**(A/N: I'm using kilometers because that's what the Japanese use. Actually, the whole world uses the metric system except for the U.S. Aren't we special?! [sarcasm])**

"Alright, Amu's house is only about 30 minutes from here. That's fine. Now let's go." Ikuto#2 looked at his cellphone, "It's almost 6." The Charas returned to their eggs and Ikuto#2 hopped out the window, and ran along the rooftops and street poles.

* * *

**~Amu's Room~**

Ikuto#2 snuck in through the slide door in Amu's room and closed it. When he turned his eyes widened when he saw Amu looking at him with tears running down her face.

"A…Amu…?"

"The Humpty Lock. It kept glowing and vibrating. I followed it outside. And I saw you fighting with other people!" she whimpered. Ikuto#2 looked down at her pajamas. They were muddy and a little ripped. "Why did you just run out like that? Why were you fighting so dangerously?!" He pulled her into his embrace as she cried silently into his chest. She softly hit his chest. "Don't ever do that again! Please!"

Ikuto#2 rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry Amu. I really am…"

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Amu was staring at her lock during class. When lunch came, she sighed and put on her best smile when Tadase and her friends came over.

"Amu-chan, let's go to the roof."

"Yeah, let's." Kukai led the way, chatting with Rima and Nagihiko, leaving Tadase and Amu alone at the back. The two were shyly holding hands. And Amu did have to admit, Tadase's hand did make her feel warm and fuzzy. Compared to Ikuto's, his just made her heart beat. But Ikuto#2's hand made her feel sad. For some reason she felt that the moment her eyes would go somewhere else…she felt his hand wouldn't be there anymore. _He_ wouldn't be there anymore.

When they reached the rooftop, Utau and Ikuto were waiting for them with a picnic ready. Courtesy of Utau's management and her recently big paycheck. She had done about four commercials and released two songs for her upcoming album.

"Utau!" Kukai sent her a cheesy grin, to which she rolled her eyes at but gave him a peck on the cheek anyway. Their closeness made Nagihiko and Rima look at each other, then blush and look away. Amu sat between Ikuto and Tadase comfortably. She grabbed both their hands and shook them, smiling at them both. They didn't know what her actions meant, but they were glad she was just smiling again.

* * *

**~Motel~**

Ikuto#2 walked into the room he rented and dropped a few bags of groceries on the counter. He walked in the empty room to find both children talking casually to each other. When they saw him, Yaya#2 sent him a glare, while Kiari#2 just stared. He dismissed her, but looked back at the young swordsman. Kiari#2 winked at him, to which Ikuto#2 slightly nodded. He helped Kiari#2 get out of his restraints, ignoring Yaya#2's sudden questions.

"Don't worry, Yaya. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to negotiate." Kiari#2 reassured her, making her calm down a little. They stepped out into the kitchen where she wouldn't be able to hear them. The barrier was dulling her senses.

The boys sat comfortable as Kiari#2 ate a bowl of ice cream, "How did you end doing all this, Ikuto-sama?"

The teenager sighed, "It's a long story…And how I do know you're not just gonna betray me?" Kiari#2 stopped eating and looked at his senpai.

"The princess was important to me as well, Ikuto-sama. Our families were very close. It's a shame only Nikaidou's and my family stayed the same after the Great War."

Ikuto#2 sighed, "…It's a long story Kiari."

"I have time."


End file.
